<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goblin Layer by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114599">Goblin Layer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King'>Atomsk_the_Pirate_King</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald'>Twilight_Master_Emerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a what if story of how the Silent King episode ended differently if Finn stayed King. Co-Op story by me and TME and is a actual B-Day gift. Features some of our go to OCs. No flames please.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(Advertisement from TME if this is on Atomsks’s side of things for Yugiohfan163, Fiery Crusader, He23t, and TME or Twilight Master Emerald to read their stories and Yugi is taking paid commissions so check him out if you want him to write some stories for you and PM him for details and stuff.)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The scene opens up to show TME and Atomsk while they were busy with suggesting ideas for this story, TME came up with the title after some debate while others were suggested by Atomsk and TME had those titles as possible backup titles for other stories.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Alright… now that we got the title and a general idea of how the story will go at least for a few arcs, how do you want to start this story?, right after the canon part of the series till near the part where Finn is about to make that box man but changes his mind or… well… how did the start of this go again?... I think we started with stuff AFTER he becomes king here but I don’t think we brainstormed the start did we?” TME said while he looks a bit confused… been awhile for this story so…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Well… not quite… but if we want to start things we could start where Finn and Jake beat Xergiok again but instead of going back to the Treefort, Finn would stay as King but makes a lot of changes.” Atomsk suggested.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“This after all those ear giants and stuff?” TME asked to be clear since Xergiok came back a number of times in the show.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Atomsk took a quick check as he read some info on the AT wiki.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh yeah. Finn and Jake used loud sounds.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Right… mind leading this chapter in so I can follow things up properly?” TME said when he looks at Atomsk to see how he would respond.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Atomsk blinked again after hearing that before smirking.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Sure thing. I believe it goes like this…” He said before the scene fades black for a moment before shifting to the part where Finn and Jake beat Xergiok… again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ooo/ Goblin Kingdom/ Finn and Jake</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the Goblin people were rejoiced at Xergiok’s defeat, Finn and Jake hide in some bushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whew so glad they didn’t see us.” Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No kidding… now come on, we got that Box double set up, all we need to do is have it go sit on the throne and we can vamoose back to the Treefort.” Jake said since they had to leave the Goblin people with the Box double but as they had to go through a small forest to do so, the duo were able to get out of the boxes so they can breath and stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn would’ve gladly agreed but… he was having a nagging feeling in his gut before looking back at the kingdom through the bushes for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake noticed while he raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong Finn?, you know we can’t stay here, those rules and stuff are just too much!, keeps us from having fun and what not.” Jake said since he didn’t like all the rules… it was fun having everything done for them but now… even the lazy Jake had enough of being lazy and that was saying something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn was quiet before he looks at his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually Jake… I think… I should stay.” He said but made sure to stop Jake from screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you say anything, yes the rules there are lame when we couldn’t do anything but… I just realized that being King, I can make certain changes to any rule that dumb book. Plus not only that but, the Goblin people are not in the best shape to fight and that’s not an exaggeration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake, who had comically wide eyes made a small mouth that stretched by Finn’s hand and spoke in a comically small tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Finn, won’t they object to rule changes and stuff like that?, besides your an adventuring hero, what about PB and the others?, you can’t give up being a hero right?” Jake said when he worried his brother would be giving up his freedom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not Jake. I just need to work around the system. If I remember anything with each Princess that we saved, what they say to their people is law. Plus, doubt they’ll object since they don’t want to be “spanked” for disobeying me. Not only that, if anyone in Ooo’s in trouble, we get whisper Dan to cover and then come back simple as that. Also, can’t force you to stay bro since I know Lady needs you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake moved his head away from Finn’s hand and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So wait… what your saying is that there would be two kings?, you and Whisper Dan?, I mean sure you could have him as a stand in but won’t people wonder why you're doing that and stuff?” Jake asked when he points out that unless Finn made a rule that a king can make a temp King, Whisper Dan may not work for long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well they will know eventually when I start making changes. I really think I can help these people not get scared at anything Jake”. Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?, train them to be heroes themselves?” Jake said while he looked a bit curious about this and hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that could work… but what about general heroics?, won’t people like PB and Marceline wonder where you are if you don’t do any heroics?” Jake asked since Finn was still Ooo’s greatest hero right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, we can train them when we’re not that busy. I mean come on, all the princesses that we know have our number so one call, we save the day and we’re back.” Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… but how many princesses have actually called us for help?” Jake countered since most princesses didn’t have that kind of foresight at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn was a bit quiet after hearing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay you got me there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… look dude, if you really want to do this, I’ll do you a favor and go along with this and I’ll stay at the treefort, if anyone does call and stuff, I’ll give you a call so you can have Whisper Dan play the sub King, I’ll even have Lady move in with me for now so she can help me keep the place spick and span more or less, hows that?... though if you really are going to do this… hehe, well this may help with the ladies since I doubt many would deny a King’s graces.” Jake said while he got teasing near the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blushes after hearing that last before giving his bro a half lidded look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not cool man but I’ll take the deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake chuckles while he enlarged himself so that he could pick up all of Whisper Dan safely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well can’t blame me for the tease, come on, lets get this box disquise back in the Goblin Castle so you can start with the rule changes.” Jake said while he quickly walked away from Finn with large steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Finn said before he followed Jake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile on a large hill far from the battle, a person was watching everything going on while the figure had a book in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting… seems things are going to be interesting…” The Figure said while he closed the book and stands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had brown hair that went down to his shoulders, he wore a trench coat, had a green shirt, black cargo pants, boots, and had a intricate book in his hand while he put away the telescope when it was a collapsible one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then turned to three other figures and he grins at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well ladies, looks like this Dimension just got a whole lot more interesting since I found the abnormality here.” The figure said while he looked at a surprising trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two of them were well known, Fionna and Cake however there were major differences with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First off they looked a bit older than their canon counterparts, second Fionna had plenty of scars on her body but they seemed to give her a badass look while she forgone the Bunny eared hat look for a cowboy like hat and had an outfit fit for traveling with tight jeans that hugged her legs well to a vest that covered a blue shirt while her pants were black, she had a greatsword on her back but it didn’t seem to encumber her at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other figure was Cake… looked like Cake aside from one difference in that she had a more humanoid form to let her be around Fionna’s height, she wore a vest as well that looked tan which had various pockets for her to use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally there was a lesser known person here called Gata… she had a long backstory that can be gone into in detail later but she is technically the sister of Finn and Jake from an alternate Dimension, she wore some gear like a engineer like look and was tinkering with various guns and gadgets, she wore some overalls, had a tan coat on which gave her plenty of pockets to use and had a few scars on her hands… all in all the three ladies were all familiar yet so different as well… and pretty sexy looking to boot with various figures with Fionna being the most shapely while Cake being second and Gata trailing behind but not by much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reason why these three were here was mainly part of a job that they had, you see this group plus the guy they were with were working for a group of observers for abnormal Dimensions and they were in this one since a deviation of a few factors had them come here to log what they saw and see how friendly or hostile this Dimesion was, long story short Fionna was the muscle here, Cake was the shapeshifter for terrain, and Gata was the tech person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though if that was the case… why the guy here?... well he was more or less a Guide of the Multiverse, you see thanks to many factors like the Lich being split into MANY Dimensions and how different things can be… guys like him were given special abilities from higher globs to not only travel Dimensions but do things Globs normally can’t… and Globs like Death and Life couldn’t stop them since guys like this traveler worked for Globs of higher rank… though more details can be explained later… for now the man grins when he looks at his companions for studying this Dimension and other things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, you can say that again Emerald. Definitely want to see how this pans out.” Fionna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, normally Finn either finds other humans on the islands, becomes Flame King in other Dimensions, others he settles down and what not… but this… well its a rare one thats for sure… might as well send the higher ups this info and see what they want us to do.” Emerald said when he writes in his journal while he had an excited twinkle in his eyes, traveling Dimensions gave him quite the list of sights to see and this was a new one for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, yeah baby, looks like we get to have fun here… think we can get some time off if the info we got is good?” Cake asked while Emerald chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If only it were that easy Cake, thanks to the Lich in other Dimensions being handled, chances are we may have to look for abnormalities in this world since various factors can be VERY well… different since this kind of route has never been explored...but don’t worry ladies if you need a stress relief I can do my usual think later once we find a base and celebrate a home made in this world and you know how worked up this Gata can get when we find a decent place for our mad scientist to set up shop.” Emerald teased when he winked at the trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said trio blushes after hearing that though Cake chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I know I’m game baby.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good… and seems we got a mission here already…” Emerald said when his journal glows and words appeared in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… looks like we may get that break actually, however it's only to observe this Finn and how well he will probably do as king, so who knows, we could make ourselves known and help him be a king after we introduce ourselves and stuff but can’t tell him much about us so we will need cover stories… you know the usual, we can even talk about home dimensions but no talking about our observations and stuff since that kind of stuff is supposed to be secret.” Emerald said when he showed the orders to Cake and the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’ll be easy since I don’t blab stuff unlike someone I know.” Fionna said making Cake narrow her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girl I said I was sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald shook his head while Gata giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?, what about that time you talked about how a version of Mr. Fox found Fionna stuck in a hole in a tree when she tried to dive after something and he pretty much had his way with her when she couldn’t get out… man Emerald was pissed that day and he nearly ended up with a Fox hood.” Gata said while Emerald’s eyebrow twitched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gata… I believe that is one of the things not to be reminded about… had to have birth control sent to us normally now just in case situations like that happen again.” Emerald said when he didn’t want to remember that day in that dimension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata chuckles nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry Emerald.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… anyway try apologizing to Fionna since she is the subject of that story you brought up… and she is suppose to be a sister as well so…” Emerald said while he raised an eyebrow at Gata while Fionna herself had a blush on her face when Mr. Fox was brought up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right… Sorry Fi.” Gata said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine… let’s just stop bringing that subject up.” Fionna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed… anyway you three know the drill… Cake, you scout around for our first base, Fionna, you go and gather info about this world so we know a general timeframe in case we are past the Gum war but have a younger Finn like in some dimensions… Gata… get ready to follow me so we can reintroduce you to your brothers again and hopefully get in their good graces.” Emerald said when he snapped his book shut when he had a game plan in mind if the look on his face spoke volumes about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can count on us baby.” Cake said with a firm salute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll gather everything I can get, we will meet up around the usual spot that seems constant no matter the Dimension.” Fionna said before she and Cake ran off while Fionna held her Greatsword to keep it steady which left Gata with Emerald and he looks at her with an amused look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, looks like its just us now so… lets get going, sooner we get a base the sooner we can get you set up with a workshop so we can get some new gadgets and the sooner you and I can have fun before Fi and Cake join in.” Emerald teased as he starts to walk to the Goblin Kingdom after helping Gata pack her things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata blushes after hearing that last part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Right.” She said before following Emerald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This pretty much resulted in Emerald and Gata approaching the Goblin Kingdom at a slow and steady pace with there being no rush while inside of the Goblin Kingdom castle…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn and Jake had gotten Whisper Dan from the throne thanks to there being no one there and Finn was waiting for the advisor of the Goblin King, Gummy, to appear when he summoned him to the throne room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Gummy appears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called for me, my King?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Gummy, let me ask you this… as King I have the authority to do everything I want here right as long as it doesn’t break the rules yes?” Finn asked when he looked curious about something as Jake moved to pretty much have the box disguise out of sight so he could get rid of it later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gummy blinked at the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is correct sire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… before you object to this but in the book of royal rules is there any rule saying a king cannot change the rules more or less?” Finn asked while he had a smirk on his face as he sat on the throne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gummy was a bit surprised by the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… I don’t believe there is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… and as King I have pretty much the authority to do anything I want as long as it's good for the good of the Kingdom more or less…. Correct?” Finn asked since he had an idea since he was using PB as an example to follow here somewhat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… I suppose my king.” Gummy said as he doesn’t know where Finn was going with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good… then Gummy, I want you to make an announcement to everyone… I’m reducing the rules and changing all of them from over 600 or so to a simple 9 to follow for now… before you object, you can look in your rulebook just in case but unless there is a rule saying a King of the Goblins cannot change their own rules, I’m pretty sure I can do this… if you want you can even listen to the 10 rules first… should be easy to remember since we won’t have over 600 rules or so after all.” Finn said while he looked at Gummy with a serious look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gummy gulped as he didn’t like that serious look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Of course your highness. W-what are the 10 rules?” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn smirks as time went to a bit later to show every Goblin in the Goblin Kingdom summoned for an announcement by Gummy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attention all in the Goblin Kingdom… I have a decree from Finn the Goblin King!... first off instead of the usual Book of Royal Rules… we now have 10 simple Rules for us to Follow… 7 for the Citizens… 3 for the King himself… please cast your eyes on this majestic sign that will let your peepers view them at later times as well as a reminder.” Gummy said when a large sign was brought out by a few Goblins so that it was set up in front of Gummy, not to hard to read and while many were shocked, they came over to look at the rules since well… 10 rules… technically 7 to listen to was much easier then over 600.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Finn the Goblin King’s rules:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Rules for the King:</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>King is exempt from all rules following aside from the moral code leading his heart and can do anything he wants under two conditions… 1 is that he does not bring harm shame the kingdom and 2 is that he does no evil under his rule, any breakage of these conditions will result in Finn the Goblin King being unfit as a ruler and a new King will be selected to take his place.</b></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Finn the Goblin King is able to fight his own battles so any attempts to stop him unless within reason will be ignored, the King is there to defend his kingdom, not the other way around.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Finally and this is a biggy… NO SPANK PUNISHMENTS!... granted in certain situations spanks can be used but as a punishment for small things… no… no more!... unless someone does a truely evil act like break one of the Citizen based rules which have a certain level of importance, no spankings shall be done in spite.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That ends the King set of rules but all in all this pretty much not only gave Finn freedom to do what he wants but also prevents him from pretty much spanking Goblin buns in unjust manners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goblin people blinked at the first two rules though they instantly cheered at the third rule since they were glad to not get any more spankings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Citizen’s then looked lower to read the seven rules they had to pretty much follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rules for Citizens:</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>No evil acts, depending on said act and intent in said act, a punishment suiting the act maybe implimented so spanks maybe used for simple things like theft but anything higher like assault or murder will be dealt with harshly.</b></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Citizen’s are free to do what they want as long as it doesn’t bring shame to the Goblin Kingdom, examples are insulting others out of malice, attacking people for no reason, ETC… point is be a good person and no one will have issues.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Various Goblins will be trained in the art of combat if they are willing to learn from Finn the Goblin King AKA Finn the Hero of Ooo, however for those who do learn how to fight for their kingdom, they are not allowed to use their skills for ill intent, any misuse of their skills will be dealt with harshly.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Jake the Dog is Finn’s brother ergo is second in command when Finn is not here and if Finn or Jake is not here, there will be a silent King on the throne to keep things in check… try and not break the rules… he may not seem like it but he is always watching even if you don’t expect him to.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Depending on how things go, rules may change depending on various factors like getting altered, added, or taken away, unless a good reason is given these rules will stay as is for as long as possible.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>The King’s rules maybe law but any orders that seem insane by the King to his people are to be given a second opinion by Gummy or any trusted Goblin Kingdom representative before officially being made so if you find any of these rules insane, talk with any representative of the Goblin King so he and the representative can debate on what to do, however the reason given for the rule being insane must be legit and be legit by many citizens in the kingdom, not just one person only.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>This Rule is made by Jake the Dog while Finn was away to use the restroom so this is a surprise rule for the lols… any single ladies interested in getting with Finn the Goblin King can try and romance him even if this rule is taken down…. Not really a rule but just a personal message since Jake the Dog is his bro and is worried about Finn being single… doesn’t matter if multiple ladies want to get with him, just as long as they care for Finn being Finn.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rules ended here after that and though the 7th was… odd… the other 6 made sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh okay… don’t fully get the last rule but I guess I can work with the rest. What do you guys think?” One male goblin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well as long as there’s no more spanking, I can live with that.” Another said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few lady Goblins blush from the *7th* rule though they nod their heads from the rest though one Goblin woman chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well considering I heard some Goblins like getting spanked… I don’t mind getting spanked if its the right reasons… maybe I could try and wow the king later when he is older hehe.” A Goblin woman said while she grins at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another Goblin woman chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m with you there.” She said before the duo high-fived each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This resulted in many Goblins talking among themselves while Gummy saw all of this happened and went back to the throne room to report on how well things were going with the announcement of said rules.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Gummy was inside, he sees Finn and Jake.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My king, it seems everyone is agreeing to the rules.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice, any issues with the 9 rules I put?” Finn said when he had no idea Jake put that last one up and Jake was fighting back some laughter while making sure Finn didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gummy blinked in confusion.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well no but sire, didn’t you apply 10 rules?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“10?... thought I put nine.” Finn said while he blinks and looks at Jake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jake… what did you do?” Finn asked as Jake laughed fully when he was found out and Finn facepalms when he looks at Gummy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure how but seems like Jake made a 10th rule behind my back… what was the Rule Gummy?, could keep it as long as its not a joke like rule.” Finn asked since he worried Jake may have done something insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… the 10th rule stated as you were in the restroom that… any lady that shows interests in you can try to romance you even if you took the rule down.” Gummy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinks at that and he slowly and comically looks at Jake with a twitching eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Jake… why?” Finn said in such a way that Jake busts out laughing more since he couldn’t handle the situation right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe… sorry bro. Couldn’t resist.  But joke aside, I do this cause I care. Want to make sure you get into a healthy relationship.” Jake said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… won’t I need to know the tiers though first?” Finn said while Jake got wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not ready for tier 15 or anything close to that yet!, stay away from tier 15!” Jake said with a panicked look though before the conversation could continue, chuckling was heard nearby from the throne entrance and heavy set footsteps were heard with a lighter pair following suit and when Finn, Jake, and Gummy looked over, they saw a strange man with long hair entering the room and a woman who had tentacles for hair or something follow behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?, I know our King is newly taken to the throne but don’t you need to make an appointment before coming unannounced?” Gummy asked while the stranger smiles at Gummy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies but when I heard Xergiok was dethroned, I couldn’t resist seeing who the new king was and I must say didn’t expect Finn the Hero of Ooo to be the new Goblin King… still no excuse...where are my manners… I am Emerald… no last name I’m afraid… I’m what you would call a Drifter of sorts traveling various lands and I hoped to be able to lend my help in various matters since I have a few friends wanting to move into a peaceful kingdom for a bit… we have a job here in these lands and it will be a long term stay, so I hope we can negotiate a place to rest in for said stay, I can assure you we can pull our weight if you are worried we will be dead weight… in fact you may want to let me and my friends stick around since… well… not sure if I should say… but considering one of them is a long lost sister of yours… hmmm… nah… doubt you would believe as something as crazy as that.” the man named Emerald said while he counts down from 3….2….1…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… SISTER?!” Finn and Jake said with wide yes before looking at Gata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… but again I doubt you would believe that though… I do have to ask why look at my friend here?, sure she is female but do you think I’m talking about her in particular or do you know something?” Emerald asked while he looks thoughtful while Gata looked a bit excited… maybe she wouldn’t have to do another explanation again on everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn and Jake calm down a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry… Jake and I kinda jump too soon although… your friend looked a bit excited so…” Jake said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not surprised, I will tell you this… you know of the Enchiridion?... or heard of it?” Emerald asked like he was leading the duo in a line of questions but to also see if Finn got the Enchiridion yet or not in this world, its so different he may have gotten it earlier or later then intended in this dimension…. If he had it, it would help explain some things but if not he had a way to explain other things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinked at question before he rummage through his backpack for a moment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You mean this?” He said before pulling out the Enchiridion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good… and considering its current state, you have no idea about its capabilities do you?... I can’t give you all the answers on how I know this but let me tell you that I’m from another Dimension… same with Gata… we have a certain profession that we can’t exactly talk about yet since the people higher up want things to be kept quiet on the details… hush hush stuff annoying I know but know we mean no real harmful issues… if you doubt that turn the sword on the book to the right, it won’t do much in its current state but it should, if this one is able, to show an interesting sight.” Emerald said when he grins at Finn with a oddly knowing look in his eyes like he had this conversation before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn raised his eyebrow a bit after hearing that but did what Emerald suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later the front of the book where the gem compartments were seen while Emerald smirks at the surprised looks on Jake and Finn’s faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!… what does this mean?” Jake said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means there is more to this book then you know…” Emerald said as Gata pulled out a pouch from one of her pockets and a moment later various gems flew from the bag and into the slots and many beams of light shot from the gems and to the center.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering various factors, these gems are replicas of certain jewels from various princesses of Ooo, normally if you have all of them you can open a portal to the Multiverse, any less and you get a map and an explanation of how it works so…” Emerald said when he made a high pitched whine with wide eyes and he points at the book while a beam of green energy shot from his fingertip and it hit some kind of icon on the lower right and a holographic version of Key-per was seen though he had a book on his head and introduced himself as Booko and starts to explain the Enchidridion and its functions while Emerald grins at the looks on Finn and Jake’s faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hello, my name is Booko!, What you see here is a map of the multiverse!, It shows all the known dimensions and the links between each of them, This is the dimension that contains the universe in which we currently reside, At the center of the multiverse is a dimension called the time room believed to be the quasi-corporeal dwelling place of the almighty Prismo!, The Time Room is the single dimension that exists outside of time, The Time Room produces time waves that are experienced by other dimensions, Some dimensions have permanent links that allow travel to and fro, Others become linked temporarily by naturally forming Worm Holes and others can become linked artificially by magical portals, torn open by items of great power... Once the last gem is inserted into the Enchiridion it will have the power to create a portal to any dimension in the multiverse, An activated portal creates a time dilation in which either end of the portal experiences a temporal synchronization allowing for the safe passage of particles through a non-local region of spacetime.” </b>
  <span>Booko explained while Emerald shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every Enchiridion always seems to have that recording… really backs up my mass produced idea on where these things came from.” Emerald said while Gata giggles at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn and Jake were just shocked after seeing this.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That is… AWESOME!” Finn said with an excited look.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Multiple dimensions means… Multiple adventures!” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hate to rain on your parade boyo but one issue with this book is that it has a once only use if you use it the usual way, once used you got to smash it up, after that the portal closes and well… you stuck in another dimension unless you can find another Enchiridion or some other form of Dimensional travel.” Emerald said when he placed his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn felt a bit bummed about that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Man… you got me all excited for nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey I said the usual way, there are other ways of Dimensional hopping which is how I and my lovely assistant here with two others are here but thought you wanted to be a king here?, can’t do that if you are off galavanting through Dimensions and its not so good for the hero of said Dimension to leave it hanging… not very good for that Dimension’s health believe me.” Emerald said while he had a serious look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn did pout but Jake looked curious.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh… who’s the other two friends that you mention?” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, badass alternate versions of Fionna and Cake, no biggy since you probably heard a lot about them so their appearance here shouldn’t shock you much if a guy like me and a lady like Gata here are well… here.” Emerald said while he grins at Finn and Jake who had dropped jaws and wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” Finn and Jake said before Jake started paling.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good Glob… Ice King did it… he made his story come to life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, dimensions like those are rare… no Fionna and Cake are naturally born and raised in genderbent Dimensions with scenarios just as wild and crazy as some of the dimensions you two are born in… they just happen to come from a version where the world is more like the apocalypse and they survived the aftermath… huh… now that I think about that would that make it double apocalypse since the Mushroom war counts as one and the one they came from another or was just the fallout more intense and lasted 1000 years longer then what happened in this Dimension…. Hmmm… eh a theory to log for later to look into…” Emerald said when he writes that idea down to look up while Gata chuckles when she looks at Finn and Jake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you want to be technical, just think of Fionna and Cake as like sisters to you two since in some Dimensions they actually are to you guys… some Dimensions really get really odd in origins though so don’t ask for details like that I could be here for days explaining possible scenarios and there being something similar to it… anyway its nice to meet you again, I’m Gata, I… used to be your sister, its complex but lets just say thanks to a statue and my own biological mother I couldn’t stay in my home Dimension long… nuff said.” Gata said while Emerald looks at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey Gata, still working on other versions of you but you for all intents and purposes are pretty much gate free now so like I said your free to do whatever, even sleep peacefully.” Emerald said when he walked over and pats Gata on the back a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re right about that.” Gata said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right… anyway Finn, given the situation, unless its a bother for you, Gata, Fionna, Cake, and I can find a new place to crash in while we are in this Dimension so…” Emerald said while he looks at Finn after counting down from 3...2..1..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn was thoughtful for a bit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald looks at Finn with a curious look in his eyes when he wondered what Finn would say though given the situation… he could tell what would be Finn’s answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t appear to be dangerous so maybe… you and your friends can stick and maybe teach me something. Maybe help me out with training the Goblin people. Plus… I do want to get to know my… sister.” Finn said though it seems he still trying to grasp it since he grew up with two brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald chuckles when he lets go of Gata’s shoulder after his hand moved to give her a gentle hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice, we can talk living arraignments later, but I will need three things to be an effective aid for you alongside Gummy here, one is a large library that I can have access to so I can learn about this world and its history, the more I know the better… 2 is a place near the Castle or a few rooms in the Castle here for personal use like rooms for my allies and probably a laboratory, and yes, I said Laboratory, though I’m more of the spacial and magical type of guy, I have been able to get along with a few Bubblegums and have a decent conversation from them… finally soundproofing for the rooms… I would explain why but… Jake here would probably maul me to keep my trap shut so only Gata, Fionna, and Cake will get why once they hear of these conditions… maybe Jake if he gets why I mentioned him just now in the whole mauling thing since it revolves around the occasional tier 15.” Emerald said while he kept a bit cryptic with Finn on that reason though Jake on the other hand when hearing Emerald talking like he was having a thing not with one lady but three… and well…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!... Y-You’re dating all three of them?!” Jake said making Finn blink in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh… more or less, we started out as friends with benefits but given how well we work together things just happened… doesn’t hurt that Fionna, Cake, and Gata get along and are pretty open in having fun with other ladies and a few guys as well, bit of a swinger thing we have, were older then we look so not that shocking, besides Different Dimensions different laws of physics and morals.” Emerald said as Gata blushed when Emerald talked about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn was confused.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are you talking about? Swinging? Does it have to do with tier 15?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh yeah but until you hit 18 years of age, you may not learn what it means before unless you find a lady around your age who is abnormally knowledgeable… I would have Gata explain but Jake looks like he wants to eat my face right now.” Emerald said when Jake had a ticked off look which looked comical when his head was grown to be overly huge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My bro doesn’t need to learn anything til he’s 18. 18!” Jake said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… I just have to wait till I’m 18 and then I know what tier 15 is?, all of it!?” Finn said with an excited look on his face while Emerald looks amused at Jake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welp, now you did it, got till Finn is 18 to come up with a way to speak with him about tier 15 though just in case since we saw that last rule outside… better make an addon to the rule unless you want Finn getting too curious since many women outside seemed pretty interested in showing Finn what tier 15 is.” Emerald said while Jake had a horrified look on his face when his joke backfired big time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nooo!” Jake said as he comically screams to the ceiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald chuckles in amusement when he shakes his head and looks at Gata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, classic Jake, am I right Gata?” Emerald said while he grins at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” She said as Finn sweatdrops.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay… getting back to the deal. Gummy, are there any guestrooms and does this kingdom have a library and laboratory? May have forgotten during the tour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we have those things, just never thought they would be important enough to use, though if we are talking about sound proofing, we will have to remake a few rooms here to be able to do that but all in all, can do two out of the three conditions as long as he can put up with simple beds for now, we don’t normally have guests so were a bit lacking in other guestrooms.” Gummy said while Emerald shrugged at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better then nothing and can make improvements based on whats there, Gummy, mind showing me the rooms to see what I’m working with?, might as well let Gata have a family reunion with her brothers.” Emerald said when he walked to Gummy so he could lead Emerald around.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Very well. Follow me kind sir.” Gummy said before he gestures for Emerald to follow leaving Gata with Finn and Jake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn almost felt awkward.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So Gata… you like… video games?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata grins when she smirks at Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, does beating Compy’s castle high score many times and getting to the sun past Busy Bee count?” Gata said while she got a grin a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn and Jake blinked after hearing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way. Finn and I couldn’t beat it so there’s no way.” Jake said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata smirks as she crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only one way to find out…” Gata said when she pulled out a handheld gaming console that had a MMO on it for some reason and she smirks at the duo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is based on BMO’s schematics and its a gaming console that is portable, I call it the Mobile MO, bit redundant when BMO is pretty mobile themselves but eh… semantics… got Compy’s castle and Guardian’s of sunshine right here AND many more from other Dimensions… so boys… ready for dropped jaws when I beat these games with a no damage run?” Gata boasts while she had a hand on her hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn and Jake were a bit surprised when they saw the handheld before Finn smirked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bring it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata looks amused while the scene went to a bit later to show Finn and Jake with dropped jaws when they saw Gata beating Guardians of Sunshine and not taking a single hit whatsoever… not even using the combo move on Sleepy Sam thanks to a mechanic being added in a later version of the game giving a small sword for close range attacks, Gata explained that was added by the developer in a new mode called Sword mode, all it did was add a melee attack so you were not defenseless, there was another mode called Swordless mode for the usual Guardians of sunshine experience and Gata beat that though she had to use the combo move to beat Sleepy Sam thanks to her using the Bomba earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow… you really did beat it.” Jake said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you.” Gata said while she hummed a little boastful tune in front of the duo to tease them a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn puffs out his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? If you can do it then let me have a go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, just don’t rage quit if you can’t beat Sleepy Sam and throw this… took a bit to make and is pricy was well so yeah… please don’t break it.” Gata said while giving Finn a narrowed eyed look to be careful with the gaming console.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn sweatdrop at the look.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“R-Right… I promise not to throw it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata smiles at that and lets go of the console when she passed Finn the game and in no time Finn was playing Guardian’s of Sunshine in no time in sword mode while Gata smiles when she saw how excited Finn was on the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Here I come!” Finn said as he starts playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time seemed to pass with Finn enjoying his time with the game while Jake cheered Finn on and as Finn was performing the Combo move for Sleepy Sam… he was about to get it down but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Finn!, quick question for you!” Emerald called as he came back into the room while Finn’s thumb slipped and he pressed a different button and… he got eaten by Sleepy Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GAAAH! What the ball Emerald?! I was gonna win!” Finn said and was about to throw Gata’s handheld but quickly stops himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata had a raised eyebrow from that while Emerald held his hands up in defense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa man!, sorry, didn’t know you were playing a game, was just letting you know Gummy finished giving me a tour and we passed by a Dungeon and apparently Xergiok had some prisoners in there, you may want to go there so we can make sure no innocent people were locked away for who knows how long.” Emerald said while he points a thumb behind him where he came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn and Jake blinked a bit after hearing that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Whoa seriously?... Then I better make go and sure to fix whatever damage Xergiok did.” Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… anyway follow me, I talked Gummy into giving me the key there so I was about to head inside.” Emerald said when he showed an old looking key to Finn when he pulled it from his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.” Finn said before giving Gata the handheld back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry if I… almost tossed it.” He said while chuckling nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeaaaah… just in case…” Gata said while she looks at the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright MMO?” Gata asked cryptically while the screen shifts to a BMO looking face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I am Fine Gata hehe, I nearly went flying through the air.” The Console said with a happy tone to their voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn was surprised.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh snap! It’s like a handheld BMO.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thats more or less the idea, still working on arms and legs for MMO so you could call MMO Double MO, has memories of the Original MO implanted into them and has two M’s in their name though… do you know who I’m talking about?” Gata asked while she turned the console in her arms so that the smiling face of MMO was seen while she held the console with both hands carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn was confused for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Um not really. Who’s MO?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… you’ll find out in the future if you don’t know who he is yet, just know he is important to BMO and remember it well.” Gata said while she looks at Double Mo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway if Double Mo is too much you can call them Double M if you want, Emerald does the same thing since he uses Double M more then I do for gameplay purposes.” Gata said while she points to a high score in the Sword version of Compy’s castle and Emerald had a high score there that beats Gata’s though she had the higher score in the swordless mode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… you beat Compy’s Castle too?!” Jake said with a surprised look towards Emerald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, had lots of time to practice when not on the clock, now come on, lets get going so we can see who Xergiok put in the dungeons… for all we know they could be connected to some high powered spanking machine or something given his mindset at this time.” Emerald said when he walked from the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinked a few times after hearing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Glob let’s hope there isn’t.” He said before he, Jake and Gata followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the group got to the dungeon, Emerald used the key and the group entered to see that the dungeon was pretty dank, depressing… and had many items that would be used to help with more intense spanks… in fact there were a few people hanging from chains and even facing the walls as they wore well… assless pants so they could get spanked at full power by a large paddle nearby when it was used before… now many prisoners just hung there or in cells when not being punished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn, Jake and Gata were shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. My. Glob.” Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t Gummy tell us this?” Jake said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because you never asked?” Emerald said when he approached the prisoner list to see what they were in here for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has a point Jake.” Finn said before he looks at each prisoner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some were pretty odd looking, some were Goblin Citizens, some were even humanoids of various species, some were male and female so made looking at female rears a bit blush inducing for Finn when he approached Emerald so he could see what the prisoners were in for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Lets see… hmmm… nope… nope… hmmm… depends on situation… nope… nope… looks like 90 percent or so of these people are in here for idiotic reasons, hey Jake, here are the keys, unlock all the prisoners since each prisoner has a picture by their face and the hanging ones for now, all of them are good to go and Xergiok doesn’t have the authority to even do this with them.” Emerald said when he passed Jake a ring of keys and while Jake would have questioned why Finn wasn’t doing this or Emerald but Emerald was busy reading the book while Finn was too young to get a close up look of lady butts yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh sure.” Jake said before going to the cells and free the prisoners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Glob… we’re finally free!” One of them said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!, NO MORE GETTING MY ASS SPANKED!, VIVA LA FREEDOM!” One of the female prisoners said before she kissed Jake on the lips in gratitude and ran out of the room like a mad woman possessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake was just shocked as Gata giggled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better hope Lady doesn’t find out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake blushed more from that though Emerald looks amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then again we did run into a few Dimensions that pretty much had Jake having harems of his own and being pretty happy so…” Emerald said while he trailed off while he went over the prisoners in the cases to see who deserved what since they seemed worse off here crime wise that seems legit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What what?” Jake said with a shocked look as Finn kept looking at the prisoners with Emerald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata chuckles while she walked by Jake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehehe, yeah, there was even this dog woman Samantha with a few of you, may not have met her but tell me… know of a Cat named Me-Mow?” Gata asked while she grins at Jake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake blinked at the names.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… well depending on the dimension she is normally pretty young or pretty old and in some cases you actually start a romance with her and she was a Cat Assassin from the guild of Assassins… long story short and a tip to save time… if you ever get told you are poisoned… grow to 51 times your normal size with your Liver alone… trust me… also sometimes in some Dimensions she starts a romance with Finn in some cases so if you see her try and not spook her away, most versions of Me-Mow are normally shy and skittish around strangers at first.” Gata said while she looks amused on the look on Jake’s face that he in any dimension would romance a Cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on… I get into a romantic relationship… with a cat?” Jake said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, different Dimension, Different circumstances and stuff.” Gata said while she walked from a horrified Jake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah…” Jake said as he shudders a bit before following the trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile as that happened, Finn followed Emerald as he opened cells and let many people out though he used some kind of weird spell to keep some people in and Emerald looks at Finn when he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some have legit crimes, theft, assult, and other things… not all of Xergiok’s arrests were fully insane.” Emerald explained as he locked the cell with some people inside of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Let us out!” One guy said making Finn frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry bub. Emerald said you’re bad news. As the new King, won’t make that mistake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few people growl in anger as Emerald went down the list more while making sure he separated the really bad people from the good ones and the group approached a different cell which was behind a door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… says here that this prisoner is locked in here for… well… doesn’t say for some reason.” Emerald said when he showed Finn a picture that only had a pretty strong blue furred wolf man while his name was Cedric Middleton and the reason he was incarcerated was a simple ??? for the reason of the confinement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinked in confusion after reading this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well why not just ask him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not indeed, maybe Xergiok put him here for a reason and the reason was so horrible that it can’t be listed… still as a king you need to weigh the pros and cons of this, he could be locked away if he is a trouble maker so if we enter, be prepared for trouble if he tries to break free.” Emerald said when he closed the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn nods his head at Emerald as he had his sword ready just in case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caused Emerald and Finn to enter the room and while Emerald walked in without fear or even on guard, Finn followed with a nervous look and they saw Cedric hanging on the wall and the picture didn’t do him justice when they saw him chained to a wall as he faced the door instead of the other people outside of the room, he had so many chains and bindings on his body that Emerald wondered why Cedric was bound that much though as he wondered that, Cedric looked like he was stirring from a nap and noticed the duo and looked the duo in the eyes with cold looks though he sounded calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?... Xergiok’s torturers?... well tough luck, not going to tell where my home village is so he can try and force my sisters into a sick forced relationship with him.” Cedric said with a look like iron while Emerald raised an eyebrow and looks at Finn for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinked a few times after hearing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa dude. Don’t know what happened but Xergiok is no longer the boss. I’m the new King.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooo… so who is the new Ass of these Assholes if you don’t mind me asking… pardon me for not bowing but as you can see I’m not fond of any royal Goblin or otherwise right now given the position I’m in.” Cedric said when he looked Finn in the eyes with eyes filled with cold hate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emerald… Give me the key.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, here you go.” Emerald said when he passed Finn the key to Cedric’s chains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Finn got it, he approaches Cedric making said wolfman raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… I can see you have trust issues so… tell me what happened that got you in here and not only will I set you free but… I can also help you get back to your family. I’m not like Xergiok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid… I just said he kept me here to get to my sisters… doubt I need to say more do I?” Cedric said while Emerald held a hand beside his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm… Cedric was it?... Finn here… Finn the Hero by the way… has not learned tiers… doubt he even knows how to masturbate given how Jake is with not explaining ANYTHING until he is 18.” Emerald said to try and help Finn out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric blinked a bit after hearing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?... when I was his age, I already know the tiers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha… yeah… try convincing Jake to explain Tiers then later but as you can see Finn doesn’t have an evil bone in his body so if you can trust anyone here it would be the Hero of Ooo who has no idea what sex is like or mating if were going for a more animal like thing if that makes sense.” Emerald said while sweatdropping while he laughed a bit for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn sweatdrops when he felt being the butt of the joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric was thoughtful for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… think I’ve heard of him. Thought he was taller.” He said before looking at Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said kid, Xergiok wanted my sisters. My twin Cedrina and my little sister Eruru. I wasn’t gonna let it happen so that bastard kept me as a prisoner. Was unable to see my family… especially my fiancé.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn was quiet for a moment before he surprised Cedric when he went to unlock all of the locks on the chains and in no time Cedric was free on his feet though he still had a few chains on his body but those could be removed later… gave him a bit of an edgy look though with the ripped pant legs and stuff… thankfully his pants were not assless so he went through regular torture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh… guess you’re really are the real deal. Man it’s good to be free.” Cedric said as he stretches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though many chains clink on his body which reminded him of his partial issue while Emerald looks at the chains… they all ended at a leash on his neck and some chains connect to some wrist cuffs though aside from looking edgy, they didn’t seem like much but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, freedom of movement now but no real power for now… seems these chains are enchanted to absorb and store your power for some reason… guess you have a hidden skill that Xergiok didn’t like for a fashion statement like this.” Emerald said when he held one of the chains from the leash like collar and lets it go after examining it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much. Let’s just say that I have a… shocking personality.” Cedric said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, nice, though given we may not have your trust for now, follow me, we can get you a job so you can earn some cash here so you can have travel funds in case you need a long trek back to your home… going to need weapons since you can’t use magic and abilities right now… may have to search for keys for this thing later as well… man looks like my job here went from a simple aid to someone like Gummy and might as well be a second advisor for the new Goblin King here.” Emerald said while he points a thumb at Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn chuckles after hearing that as Cedric did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough since I now owe the new Goblin King here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh its no trouble, just letting people Xergiok unfairly imprisoned here out so honestly I believe I owe you a lot since I just became King a few days ago.” Finn said when he tried to not have Cedric in his employ by debt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well hopefully with enough money I’ll get back home sooner though gotta get these chains off first.” Cedric said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, if your Fiance is the kinky type she may like the chains for certain reasons that are going over Finn’s head right now.” Emerald said while Finn grumbles from not knowing what Emerald means when he crossed his arms from the tease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea.” He said before looking at the chains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… if I can somehow deactivate these chains… may keep them for good use.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good use for your Fiance I bet.” Emerald said while Cedric playfully hits Emerald on the arm when he passed by him and he looks at Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well until we can get these chains off, might as well at least not only earn cash the hard way by being a knight of yours or something, so do I call you Lord Finn?” Cedric said while he looks amused at Finn the Goblin King.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinked a bit before chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… don’t know about that but just call me Finn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Finn, well might as well lead the way, don’t have a place to crash in so might as well see if you have a bed in I can rest in for the night, haven’t slept in a bed in who knows how long.” Cedric said as he moved his body a bit and crinched when audible pops were heard and he sighs in sweet relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a chiropractor after that as well.” Cedric said while he really felt his joints needing a serious cracking and what not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn cringes a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right… better make sure to look for one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald then walked by the duo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well as nice as this situation is, we better get out of here, a dungeon is no place to be in for long conversations, place is bringing me down.” Emerald said when he walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m with you there.” Cedric said before he and Finn start walking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the group was out with Gata and Jake in tow after they went to introduce Cedric to the group, everyone was in the throne room to speak with Finn as he sat on his throne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so right now we have some things to talk about before we turn in for today or just do whatever in town quick question… I get Gata may handle tech things and you can help with various things Emerald and Cedric can help with training but… I want to ask, why want to help since well… Cedric I get, Xergiok donked him up and I owe him one and while Gata is my sis from another Dimension… well…” Finn asked while Emerald chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bit sus huh?, well not like I can blame you given that you probably are wondering some things, but again don’t worry, I can work to build trust over time but you should hear what Gata has to say about how she became your sister and stuff… probably in private, right now I’m still altering some rooms so they can be used by my ladies and I so… yeah…” Emerald said while he shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… though I do want to know Gata’s story.” Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well like I said that can be in private, for now Cedric needs to get some TLC and I just finished enchanting a room to be more then suitable for him to rest in so follow me Cedric, might as well treat you like a king tonight to help you relax for the days of work tomorrow.” Emerald said while he gestured for Cedric to follow him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About time.” Cedric said before following Emerald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that happened, this left Gata with Finn and Jake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… so where do you two want me to start?” Gata asked the duo while the scene went to Fionna and Cake as they tagged together or now so they can gather info on the areas and find a new base while Emerald and Gata were in the Goblin Kingdom while they were… getting some info from one of the natives of this world in an interesting way when Fionna was getting fucked by a male Golem humanoid from the Rock Kingdom while Cake licked at Fionna’s bud from below, one may wonder why this was going on and how Fionna and Cake could do this but there were two reasons… three for this exact situation… one was that Fionna and Cake were technically swinging around to to keep their stress down and two was that unlike in this situation that Mr. Fox issue was more forced then anything…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally they made a deal with this guy in that he would tell them a lot of the area in exchange for a good time which resulted in this as he had Fionna bent over a table so he could fuck her ass hard with a massive rock cock that he had… was pretty smooth so not really an issue on injuries when it was lubed earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!” Fionna groans as she repeats it a few times as Cake kept licking her bud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Rock humanoid kept fucking Fionna's ass while he smacked her right ass cheek a few times to work her up more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna groans loudly from that action which caused her ass to tighten around the Golem’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Golem growled from that as he fucked Fionna more while her orgasm got closer and closer until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna moans loudly as she tossed her head back before climaxing a bit hard on the Golem’s dick and Cake’s tongue as Cake laps up her juices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Golem really growled when he pushed his cock deep into Fionna’s ass and came hard inside of her with great force with an abnormality heavy load filling Fionna’s stomach as time goes on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna groans from that feeling as her climax got stronger before she finally taps off after a moment or two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the Golem followed suit with a groan of his own and he pulled his cock from Fionna’s ass and stumbled to sit on a rock nearby to recover from that intense orgasm he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake chuckled for a bit before looking at Fionna to see how she was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna was panting for breath and her legs shook a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"F-Fuck… that was good…" Fionna muttered while she slowly recovered from the pounding her ass took.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, I’ll say baby. And my did he cum a lot.” Cake said while smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hehe… well why not give his cock a ride then, looks like he is far from done to get that info we need." Fionna said when she glanced at the Golem who was still hard as a rock metaphorically and literally speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake blinked a bit before smirking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s on.” She said before going to the Golem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the Golem noticed, it saw Cake approaching him with a swing of her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope you’re not too tired for some fun time with me baby.” Cake said before using her stretchy powers to give her a nice looking body before doing a sexy pose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caused the Golem to get an excited look as he got up and approached Cake with big heavy steps while his hardon looked harder then ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake licked her lips before she turns around and bends over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pick any hole you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caused the Golem to move so its cock was aimed at Cake’s pussy and in no time it was fucking her pussy hard and fast while barely giving her time to adjust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake groans with a pleased look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yes baby!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Golem wasted no time in having his way with Cake while he fucked her pussy hard and fast… Fionna in the meantime…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna after recovering, looks to where Cake is at and was blushing brightly as she sees the Golem having a great time with her sis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Golem gripped Cake’s legs and lifts her so she was resting against against the Golem’s chest and it was thrusting its hips so the Golem was pistoning its cock in and out of Cake in no time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes baby!...K-Keep it up!” Cake moans as she enjoys this pleasure.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Good thing her stretchy powers help her adjust to the rock Golem’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Golem in turn followed that command and fucked Cake like a bitch in heat when he moved to lift and lower her onto his cock with great force and speed, this went on and on longer and longer as Cake’s pussy took a rough pounding until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake groans loudly before she climaxed hard on the Golem’s cock as Cake’s pussy tightens around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Golem roars when it came hard inside of Cake’s pussy which made her womb bloat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake groans more as her face looks a bit fucked up as her climax got stronger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the Golem tapped off, Cake had a big time bloated womb while the Golem growls as it tapped off and pulled Cake off his cock and without the cock to block the flow, Cake’s womb shrank to normal over time as sperm flowed out of her pussy and made a mess on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whew!... That felt good.” Cake said with a pleased look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Rock golem pants as he sets Cake on the ground away from the mess and pulled out a book from a pocket Dimension which showed the guy was a Rock Wizard… no relation to the rock Wizard who floats around places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here… a full on encyclopedia to the Rock Kingdom and it contains info on every known species of said residences, obviously if you want trade secrets you’ll need to sweet talk the royals but given you’ll be heading to the Fire Kingdom after this, doubt you’ll do that so might as well give something for a good fuck like that, if you want more fun you know where to fine me.” The Rock Wizard Golem said when he passed Cake the book and used a spell to clean the duo off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna and Cake blinked a bit after hearing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow… thanks dude.” Fionna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem… thanks for the stress relief, I needed it… now I need to get some rest so…” The Rock Golem said before he used a spell to clean himself off and his cock went back into his body after it turned flaccid and he lumbered away with heavy steps which left Fionna and Cake alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… now that we got the book, guess we go back to the Goblin Kingdom now?” Fionna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might as well unless you want to try and get bonus points with Emerald by seeing if there is anything different in the fire Kingdom, your call but I’m down for a good nap after a fuck like that.” Cake said when she used one of her vest pockets to store the book for later use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna was thoughtful for a bit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmmm... better to rest now so we have enough energy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, get dressed and hop on!” Cake said when she grew to a Giant Cake form and made some stairs for Fionna to walk up on so she could get on Cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Fionna got dressed and got on Cake, the duo ran from the Rock Kingdom with Cake doing the leg work and it took about 15 or so minutes with Cake super walking at a giants pace to approach the Goblin Kingdom and shrinks down to her usual, for an alter dimensional variants, size to stand equal to Fionna in height as the duo entered the Goblin Kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they got in, they saw many things going on around them, some goblins were running around while a few kids ran by and Cake chuckles a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Whoa there, where's the fire?” Cake asked while one kid grins at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing Cat lady!, my parents just told me I could go outside and play!, this is the first time since I was spawned that I could do so thanks to King Finn’s rule changes… bye!” The Goblin Kid said before he ran away from Fionna and Cake with a happy laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna blinked a bit after hearing that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What rules did he change?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, who knows, maybe we can find out when we get to the castle.” Cake said when she gestures for Fionna to follow her towards the Castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True.” Fionna said before following Cake and sees more Goblin people being happy and the kids running around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they got to the plaza before the Castle, they saw the rules that Finn had set up and the one with Jake’s joke rule and Cake chuckles when she shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh classic Jake of many dimensions.” Cake said when she saw the last room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna giggles.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah… Bet Finn threw a fit when he saw that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you wouldn’t believe…” Emerald said when he came from around a corner with Cedric in tow when he gave him a simple tour in case Cedric forgot the layout or if he never got an official tour last time he was here while he was still a guest of Xergiok, his room was still being finished so he would have to wait a bit to get some real rest so he figured why not get a lay of the kingdom and maybe a meal or two if the meat on the bone Cedric had was any indication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey Emerald. Who’s this guy?” Fionna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why is he in chains?, he have some kind of BDSM kink?” Cake asked while Emerald chuckles a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well given what I heard his Fiance may do if she saw him with this on him, maybe on that last bit, though I am being rude… say hello to Cedric Middleton, prince of his tribe more or less if you want to get technical… Xergiok had him locked away and after Finn took over, we freed most of the prisoners and thanks to a real lack of guestrooms that are being redone, Cedric and I are talking and hanging out while I give him a tour, or more like we explore since there are not many friendly visits to the Goblin Kingdom so figured… why not take the chance now?... besides Cedric really likes the food here so figured why not treat him a bit since he was Xergiok’s special prisoner more or less hehe.” Emerald said while he grins at Fionna and Cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how was your recon stuff on the surrounding kingdoms?, figured you two wouldn’t be back in days unless you found something interesting.” Emerald said while Fionna nudged Cake since she had the book in her vest pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, we ran into this Rock wizard at the Rock Kingdom to get information, we agreed to let the wizard have his way with us and… tada!” Cake said before pulling out a book for Emerald to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald blinks at that and before anyone could say anything, Emerald got the book and starts reading it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Facinating… seems this Dimension has variants on some species already… I’m going to have to look into this in more detail but you two used the birth control spell I taught you right?” Emerald said while Cedric looked a bit confused since he could smell Emerald’s scent on the duo yet Emerald didn’t seem phased by them apparently giving a rock Wizard a good time for a book on information… guess Emerald forgot to fill Cedric in on a few things it seems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Err… hold on a second Emerald, are these women yours? I can smell your scent on them and how come you’re not shocked or pissed that some other guy fucked them?” Cedric said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… oh!... right need to explain that… simply put, Fionna, Cake, Gata, and I are what you call Swingers, not sure if you know that lifestyle but well… let me put it to you like this, I could ask a Goblin lady for some fun and if the Goblin lady was willing, I would give her a good time, if Fionna, Cake, or Gata walked in on that they would either just join in if they needed some fun or just get what they need to get and head back out, same can be said in reverse, if you want a good time with them then just ask, I don’t take kindly to forced stuff so if they say no, just back away… not sure if you can do that though if your Fiance is more one on one and stuff but eh… you got the option since you have been locked away so if Fionna or Cake or maybe both don’t mind, they could help give you some stress relief, I got Gata if I need a good time later, just don’t be too surprised if I flirt with your Fiance later if we meet her hehe, I don’t touch unless its wanted but doesn’t mean I can’t compliment a lovely lady.” Emerald said when he grins at Cedric a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric blinks a bit after hearing everything.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmmm, tempting… but no offense, not sure Azure, my fiance, will like it if she smells their scent on me once I’m home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough though considering you were in Goblin prison I doubt she would complain if you had a good time to get some stress out of your system, if you’ll excuse me I need to read this… Fionna, Cake, here is some gold that I got since I got an early payday as Finn’s new aid, so why not go around town and have fun, consider it a reward for getting me this.” Emerald said when he passed Fionna a large bag of gold, not too heavy but not too light either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna was surprised when she saw the gold.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Cool. Thanks Emerald.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, if you had fun today I may ask Gata for some fun if you and Cake are more interested on a night on the town later so I’ll see you and Cake tomorrow if you sleep in an inn, guestbedrooms are not too… good right now… so better to rest in an inn for now until tomorrow happens though you and Cake should introduce yourselves to Finn and Jake before Jake leaves in an hour to have him and Lady live in the treefort.” Emerald said as he hums in a good way as he reads the book in his hand as he starts walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake was thoughtful for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So girl, what should we do first besides say hi to this dimension’s Finn and Jake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… well after Finn and Jake, maybe get some gear from this world?, never saw Goblin made weapons so…” Fionna said before shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After that we could show Emerald a good time since that Rock Golem Wizard cleaned us off unless Cedric changes his mind later, don’t mind if he gets intense hehe.” Fionna said when she walked by Cedric and she grins at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and by the way, if you change your mind... many like how tight my ass is so your loss if you can’t have fun with this Adventurers booty.” Fionn teased when she smacked her ass while she passed Cedric by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric blinked a bit after hearing that and hated to admit it but… Fionna’s ass is tempting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘To me I shouldn’t but… I was put in prison for awhile and not to mention the… torture I went through. Plus Emerald did say they were willin. I’m sure Azure would understand once I see her tomorrow. Hope she’s still waiting for me.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought before actually going after Fionna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene then went to a different location as Cake chuckles and followed Fionna and Cedric while the scene focused on a deep forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Camera flew through the trees and went to a deep part of the forest and focused on massive wooden walls that seemed to have been made a long time ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of many differences in this Dimensional version was that there were a Village of humanoids both Canine like and Cat like living together, the village wasn’t as Candy Kingdom Big in height but it was in width but it didn’t take anything away from the nature, many here used specialized magic at a young age from various elements and only rarely did anyone go into another element.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For one of the dual wielders of magic we will focus on was called Azure Solara, she was a black furred Cat humanoid who controlled not only Fire as her major element but Darkness as her sub element, it allows her to make a special kind of fire but we can go into detail about it later… for now the scene focused on a modest two story home and at this time Azure’s family were out hunting or meditating while Azure herself was pretty much laying on her bed using a specially made dildo on her folds when she couldn’t take the wait any longer… its been nearly 3 weeks since Cedric went to the Goblin Kingdom and she had to resist plenty of males who came onto her thanks to that, she bared her windows, locked her door, and was pretty much fantasizing about Cedric and a few of the guys who flirted with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dream was rather intense when it showed Azure getting fucked up her pussy, ass, and mouth by three of the men while an amused Dream Cedric looked on while he drank some wine when he got ready to join in as one of the dream man were getting close, the one with her pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Oh fuck yeah. This is the best pussy ever.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>The dream guy would say as he pounds Azure’s pussy harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Thanks, I’ll be marrying it soon so better make sure if you get a girlfriend I get to have fun with her if we ever swap partners, either that or you owe me one later but we can talk details in the future, for now fire away, Azure is not on birth control and bit of a risk taker so who knows which kid she will have.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Dream Cedric said when he grins at a greatly turned on Azure while she tightened her pussy on the dream guy’s cock while the real Azure used the dildo on her folds at a harder rate while she gripped the bed sheets with her free hand and clawed toes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Oh shit… she’s really excited. Hehe… don’t worry you slutty kitty… I’ll give you plenty of my cum.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>The dream guy said as he really got rough with his thrusting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azure muffly gagged more in her daydreaming while she in reality used the dildo more and more as the three dream men fucked her in her holes harder and harder until….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One dream guy groans as he climaxed hard in Azure’s mouth while the other guy under her filled her ass good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dream guy with her pussy though growls as he pushes his cock further and snarls before giving Azure’s womb a powerful creampie as he was now trying to knock her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azure in reality gasped and thrusts the dildo in her pussy more when that happened and hit a hidden button on the dildo which fired a gel like substance from the tip and Azure yowled when she came hard on the dildo while her body shook and shakes while she actually squirts hard enough to drench her sheets and she fell limp in the bed to pant for breath while the gel from the dildo seeped from her folds as her pussy felt a serious cooling, this kind of dildo was made for situations like this to help ease someone in heat for females but it was only good for a short time relief… not the same thing without real sperm to cool her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later, Azure’s mother, getting home just now and hearing the yowl, blinks when she saw the state her daughter was in and closed the door after entering the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear… looks like it happened again… I’ll get a refill for the toy later so let me know when you recover later ok dear?” Azure’s mother said while she saw how powerful Azure’s orgasm was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Azure was shocked to see her mother here, she was still trying to recover from her orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sure… mom.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good… oh and come to me next time your heat flares up, you are using that thing all wrong for a proper heat cooling… until then I’ll be getting the Kitchen ready, your father and brother are bringing home some big game tonight, wish you could have joined them but when things like this happen, can’t blame you for wanting to cool down.” Azure’s mother said before she starts to exit the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh where is that Cedric… missing his intended wedding date for a meeting with the Goblin Kingdom… oh wait till Juan and Emelina hear about this…” Azure’s mother muttered before she closed the door and left Azure alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Azure panted more, she had this thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh Cedric… where in Glob’s name are you?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out right at this time, he and his cock were in Fionna’s ass as she rode him hard while they were in the Goblin Inn after some time to think on things, Fionna was nude and Cake was nearby rubbing her folds as she watched Cedric fuck Fionna’s ass hard like he was in some kind of heat and Fionna groans as she fondled her breasts a bit when she took the pounding from the blue furred wolf man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric grunts and groans as he was enjoying this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck!... Your ass is very tight!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Thanks… I t-trained hard to k-keep my a-ass tight… y-you got a m-massive c-cock… y-your fiance w-will be lucky to have you!” Fionna groans out while she looks down at Cedric with a lustful grin as her ass tightens on Cedric’s cock quite a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric grins after hearing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ain’t that the truth!” He said before fucking Fionna’s ass even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna groans quite a bit from that while she moved to pinch her nipples hard and Cedric could see how wet her folds were while they went untouched as she rides Cedric’s cock more and more, and she could feel it throbbing already thanks to his lack of action and she continues to do so until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric growls loudly as he pushes his cock balls deep before giving Fionna’s ass a very powerful creampie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna groans from the feeling when she felt that, her stomach slowly bloats over time thanks to how backed up Cedric was while his balls clench and unclench with each shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake licked her lips at the sight as Cedric continues to climax before he finally taps off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna groans a bit from the feeling and used a hand to pat her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn, you really needed that big time." Fionna said while she grins at Cedric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better believe hot stuff.” He said before giving Fionna’s ass a good slap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna gasped from that and smirks at Cedric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you… better get ready big boy, I’m not stopping till those balls of yours are dry!” Fionna teased when she tightened her ass on Cedric’s cock to work him up more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric groans from that before grinning at Fionna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when he gripped Fionna’s chin and brings her close to his face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Challenge accept.” Cedric said before he surprised Fionna by smashing his lips on hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna had wide eyes before she went with the kiss and while there was no love in her eyes, being purely lustful, she did return the kiss when she moved her arms around his neck while Cake looks on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake was a bit surprised at the scene as Cedric kept the kiss up before sliding his tongue inside Fionna’s mouth before Cedric starts thrusting his cock up in Fionna’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna groans from the feeling while she relaxed her ass so Cedric could fuck her more but while this went on, the scene went to Emerald and Gata as the duo went to Finn after Jake left for the treefort and Lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duo found Finn looking up some things in the old royal rule book and Emerald looks shocked and looks at Gata while he said this loud enough for Finn to hear for comical effect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gata… do you see this!?... Finn actually reading a book… oh by the globs this is a rare treat, the intelligent inclined Finn… careful, don’t break him from his book, he can be skittish when noticed.” Emerald said like he was talking in some kind of documentary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata couldn’t help but giggle though Finn frowns.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey!... I heard that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, sorry Finn, couldn’t help that, you would not believe how rare it is to actually see you reading a book this intensely I couldn’t resist that kind of joke, think of it as humoring me to get that out of my system.” Emerald said while he nervously laughed at the angry look on Finn’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn continues to frown before sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine… Though I’m sure there are other me’s that read a book.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Eh… that would depend on which dimension Finn.” Gata said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you would be surprised, I mean there is this one world we looked in and saw you go full on Wizard or Worlock as some would call it… another sees you being a King for a certain kingdom… not this one, the Goblin Kingdom is pretty new, among others, most of them are you just getting uber powerful and stuff and pretty much making anyone who gets on your bad side regret ticking you off.” Emerald said while he looks thoughtful at the memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinks a bit in surprise after hearing that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Really?... Hmmm... maybe I should follow those examples and make sure no one pisses me off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a threat?” Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face since Finn looked pretty ticked at him for that whole book thing earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn had a half lidded look.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No. But if you like to make jokes then prepare to get pranked… only when you’re not expecting it.” He said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha!, jokes on you, I learned a spell that lets me sleep with my eyes open… helpful for getting my body rested but Glob is my brain tired since I never close my eyes at those times… good thing it has an eyedrop like effect or I would have serious case of dry eye or something.” Emerald said with a grin that looked a bit twitchy at the mention of that spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata shakes her head while she looks at Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey ease up on Emerald, he means no harm, hasn’t actually done anything to you yet and you just hired him as an aid, pretty sure unless its called for Emerald could pull legal action on a King if they overuse their power.” Gata said while giving Finn an amused but somewhat serious look to watch it with the pranks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn did pout after hearing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine… Won’t do anything to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata smiles while she pats Finn on the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good… so why are you looking at that outdated thing anyway?” Gata asked while Finn looks at the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… figured I could make Gummy at least partly happy if I find a few rules that I could use that won’t take him fully out of his comfort zone or mix a few into the current rules I have set up, thing has a few good rules like… unless anyone has express permission, none shall wield weapons before the king… rule 354 I think… was thumbing around it mainly and saw that.” Finn said while Emerald hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting but would that could for trusted people and your guards?, if so plenty of hand to hand combat skills will be needed… hmmm… rule or not having hand to hand as a combat skill in case weapons break wouldn’t be too bad so…” Emerald said as he pulled out an odd looking journal to Finn’s eyes and he wrote in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinked in confusion.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are you writing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm?... oh just altering the training program I have cooked up for some Goblins for a easy training course, normal, and hard course that will buff them up big time for some serious guards, could make them a Royal Guard if they pass the hard course.” Emerald said while he showed Finn the page and saw a detailed list of things in a pretty easy to read manner showing a class of sorts with various things to train in daily once a day every two days so the Goblins can recover from the previous days training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn was thoughtful as he looks at the page.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmmm, not bad. Maybe we add an obstacle course too for good measure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but thats in the normal course I’m going to make, easy is to ease them in after all, not everyone is as tough as a Hero after all.” Emerald said to remind Finn that the Goblins were once normal people who for most of their lives cowered from Xergiok and were not like the Flame people of the Fire Kingdom or even like Bubblegum’s guards or Candy people who moved around freely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… yeah I’ll give you that.” Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, honestly speaking right now, this kingdom is weak Finn, so weak that even I could take over if I wanted to thanks to my more experienced training, not saying I’m stronger than you, far from it, in the group under normal conditions, I’m even weaker than Gata believe it or not, not one for training really aside from a few times to keep some basic moves of mine in check… but lets face it… at best military wise, you got Fionna, Cake, Jake on occasion, and possibly Cedric if he joins us full time… Diplomatic wise and stratagy wise you got me, Gummy if he has any skills in that area, and maybe a few Goblins who have good minds but never spoke up to Xergiok for obvious reasons…. In a nutshell you may have numbers with the largest kingdom in terms of ease of spawning new Goblins and what not… but in actuality that is just a placebo since if a kingdom wanted to invade they would easily take the Goblin kingdom out… so Gata and I came up with a few tech based ideas that we could use for self defense just in case people like Xergiok come by with Ear giants and Jake or Cake is not here.” Emerald explained in a blunt way… as a king and as a Kingdom, Finn and the Goblin Kingdom have a long way to go before being recognized as a respectable kingdom among the many royals in Ooo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though while Finn looked bummed, Emerald did hold up a few fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However… you have a few things that not many Royal’s have… connections like Bubblegum and her tech, Marceline the Vampire Queen for her strength and her lack of connections to other royals besides Bubblegum… while its true you as a king are lacking… as a hero you more then make up for it with varying allies and connections so mix things up and instead of thinking as a simple king… think of yourself as a King of Heroes in the making… think small and proud instead of large and grand… work your way up like you normally do and you can pretty much do anything whether it be from heroics to ruling a kingdom… it happened in other dimensions so it can happen here if you use both your head and hero heart.” Emerald said with a grin on his face when he had a few ideas of his own to help the Goblin kingdom prosper while he looks at Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn did perk up after hearing that before he got a determined look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I can’t rush things. Just need to take some baby steps and this kingdom will be the best!” He said with his fist in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good!, and I have three steps to do to help that work out… how we take those steps are important but here are the three steps…. First is Allies… no matter how strong a kingdom is, we need them in case we have emergencies or need aid in certain matters, no matter how powerful you are or how good a select few are, a few people does not a kingdom make… next is resources… doesn’t matter if they are materials, people in general in a nice way to help with gathering gold or just info… anything helpful for the kingdom in the long run is a good resource… finally… Trust… it may not seem like much but tell me Finn… do you trust Bubblegum?... I ask because I have a few questions for you if we do have her on the list of allies.” Emerald said while he had a serious look on his face near the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinked in confusion.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well I trust PB. She’s my friend. Although… something tells me you know something more about her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald nods his head while he pulled out a book from a pocket dimension he had for safe keeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, as a princess she is top rate, for tech there are few who can match her… however most dimensions have three things in common… first off Bubblegum under most circumstances while doing friendly things on the surface can actually be using others for her own benefit either for her kingdom or for herself… the next thing is that Bubblegum can be manipulative, similar to the first but tell me, when it comes to romance, is this Bubblegum always brushing off your advances because you are too young and stuff but always seeming to do things like kisses on the cheek or forehead even after she said things like that and asking for your help for free because of your helpful nature?” Emerald asked while he trailed off at the second part of the list of reasons not to fully trust Bubblegum with kingdom to kingdom matters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn was thoughtful for a second and sadly… he knew where this was heading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… actually yeah.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Right… finally She may have a thing with Marceline if she never told you given that Marceline AND Bubblegum after over or close to 1000 years old in this dimension… I’m not kidding by the way, seems they dated and broke up once in the past and unless there is a serious difference in how things went, Bubblegum made the Candy Kingdom from the ground up and not many meet her in age, try and think like this, if a little girl around 5 tried to flirt with you or something, wouldn’t that be odd or at least cute since it could seem like a small time crush?... point is to Bubblegum at the very least may wait till you are 18 before really trying anything but doesn’t want to let it down gently to you since she still has uses for you… I’m not saying it to be cruel Finn but don’t you find it odd that Marceline knows Bubblegum?... I mean if she was around your age wouldn’t she at least be honest?” Emerald asked while he pats the notebook that he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn’s eyes widened.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Seriousy?!... those two…” He said before frowning.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can’t believe this. I can see Marcy being secretive about her life but PB?...” Finn said before huffing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m an idiot for crushing on her.” He said.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now don’t say that Finn.” Gata said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, if I can say one thing about you being an idiot for is giving up on her just from this, believe it or not in some Dimensions, Bubblegum does give you the time of day for romance AFTER you turn 18 or so and pretty much make it hard for her to use you for free, wisen up more or less in a tactful way… let me ask you this, do you think hearing about this makes Bubblegum a bad person?... well in some dimensions yes but in most hell no… hell by the way is a term for the Nightosphere before it was called that by the way… point is for Bubblegum and this talk… instead of letting your rage get to use… use this info to grow and mature… learn from your mistakes and use the experience to try and really sweep Bubblegum off her feet if you still want to try and get her… AFTER you hit 18 that is… Gata, since you are Finn’s sister and since Jake won’t talk until he is 18 at least, you may want to fill Finn in on what tiers are or something… I mean no disrespect when I ask this Finn but do you even know what masturbation is?” Emerald asked when he looked curious on Finn’s knowhow of tiers… he really hoped it wasn’t lacking like most dimensions otherwise Gata would have to explain things all the way from step damn 1.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinked in confusion.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Master what?... is it a new sword technique?... A spell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald facepalms at that while he muttered about giving Jake a pranking like no other before he looks at Gata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gata… your up… I’ll be doing the hopefully… easy work with some Goblin help with getting everything set up for our trek to Cedric’s home village tomorrow so might as well let you handle the hard task of getting the Goblin King here up to speed on what tiers are… if Jake gives us crap I’ll just show her the memory of my memory of what Finn just said and pretty sure Lady will give Jake a lecture like no other… I can’t believe the Jake’s of the multiverse and their #@%@#%23” Emerald said before he rambled so much his words were hard to understand while he walked away as Gata sweatdrops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Right… well this will be a bit of a doozy but might as well give you a crash course in tiers Finn… better sit down or something since this will be awhile.” Gata said when she got ready to explain tiers to Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn felt excited that he was gonna hear about the tiers earlier than expected as he sat on his throne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right well the first thing you should know about tiers is…” Gata said before she gave Finn a really detailed crash course on Tiers all the way from the first all the way to 15 and above and when Emerald came back after a few hours… he saw a dazed Finn with steam coming from his ears while Emerald gave Gata a half lidded look when she looks nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow… you really didn’t hold back huh?” Emerald said while he looks amused at the dazed look on Finn’s face.+</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I know Jake said wait till he’s 18 but Finn really needed to know this.” Gata said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right… you do realized that until Finn recovers I can’t give a report… so until then… lets head to my improved room so we can have some fun, know you get a bit jealous when Fionna and Cake don’t invite you to some fun sometimes hehe.” Emerald said while he gestured for Gata to follow him out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata did pout after hearing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn straight.” She said before starts following Emerald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they left he room, the duo were amused when they heard muttering from Finn for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-So many… tiers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Emerald and Gata got to Emerald’s room, Gata saw that one wall was taken down and fixed in a way so that the room was not destroyed and Gata saw that there was a complex looking lab filled with items from Emerald’s adventures and all of the items were a mix of magic, science, and various other things to make the lab look like something from Gata’s dreams like her own personal dream lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow… you really gave this room the works.” Gata said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, really had to do quite a bit on what I’m allowed to do… so Gata, since we are alone…” Emerald said as he snapped his fingers and the door locks while a silencing crest was activated on the door which pretty much prevents sounds from exiting the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata smirks before she starts removing her clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald grins at that as he did the same while he eyed Gata’s figure, unlike Cake who could change her form at will and Fionna who was both well endowed and a beauty, Gata was pretty petite and when her figure was seen, she had B cup breasts that bordered on C cup and had a thin waist while she had a tight looking ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, about time we get some alone time.” Gata said as she stretches before eyeing Emerald’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he wasn’t toned like Fionna or strong looking, looks can be deceiving when he had decently stacked arms and legs… he had a bit of a gut but that was from him being a bookworm then a fighting type, either that or it was a look he used with spells to help with making himself look nice to others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the real treat for Gata was the cock on Emerald which slowly got hard in her view Emerald was not shy about saying his body was magically augmented so his cock was around the 11 to 12 inch mark though he would change its size a request if the lady wanted it bigger or smaller, he normally had it as a grower instead of a shower so it wasn’t much at first but at full power… looks like a real weapon if one didn’t know otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata licked her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My my… what a big sword you have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald chuckles when he gestured for Gata to approach while he points a free hand at the nearby bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the better to please you with my dear… but first lets get you warmed up shall we?” Emerald said when he gave Gata a lustful look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata returned the look before she walked towards him with sway of her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald watched her approach before he used a hand to grip her waist gently and kissed her on the lips while he made sure to not harm Gata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata hums from that action before she returns the kiss and wraps her arms around Emerald’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald lets that happen for a few minutes before he carefully picked up Gata bridal style and moved to set her on the bed as he keeps the kiss up and pulled away from the kiss though with an audible pop thanks to the suction cup like effect thanks to Gata’s octopus like nature or whatever her nature was as a demoness… he then kissed his way down her body tenderly from her next to her breasts and stomach all the way to her thighs and pets her body a bit to show how caring he was right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata lightly blushes from that action as she shudders from feeling all of Emerald’s kisses on her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald moved to get between her legs and after moving them aside, he lightly licked her folds in a way to really get Gata worked up and his tongue narrowly avoided the suction cup like part of her pussy to avoid getting stuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata groans a bit as she feels her folds getting licked while letting Emerald do his thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As this went on, Fionna and Cake came towards Emerald’s room from Cedric’s while Cake had somewhat disappointed looks on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez, guess that tool in Xergiok’s dungeon really got to Cedric, lasted well but I barely had fun.” Cake said since she only went a few rounds with Cedric before he had to fall asleep to recover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna sweatdrops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Cake. Maybe tomorrow when he’s well rested you can sneak in for some one on one before we take him back to his home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, though considering I recognize that spell on Emerald’s door, either he and Gata are having fun or he found a few Goblin ladies to wow.” Cake said when she saw a magical crest on the door to Emerald’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna blinked when she saw the crest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well either way… my money is on Gata.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake chuckles when she approached the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either way I’m joining in, you can join Fi but don’t expect to join anytime soon since you hogged the last cock or will you be willing to let me give it to you good later if Emerald is too busy with Gata?” Cake said while she had an amused grin as she knocks on the door in a way that caused it to unlock and as she entered, she closed the door to leave Fionna behind while her ass shook a few times to tease Fionna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna blushes after hearing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though remembering the things she and Cedric did made the human girl shudder before she enters the room after knocking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she did, she and Cake saw Emerald really eating Gata out while he used his hands to lift her ass so he could get a better angle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh fuck.” Gata groans as she was loving this feeling while unaware of Fionna and Cake’s presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Cake clearing her throat did get the duo’s attention which caused Emerald to look at Fionna and Cake while he looks amused when he saw them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you two done with Cedric?, he pass out or something?” Emerald asked while he looks really amused right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much. Only had a few rounds with him while Fi here had more fun. Then again, it was probably thanks to whatever Xergiok did to him.” Cake said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, let me guess you two want to join in is that right?” Emerald asked while he fondles Gata’s ass cheeks a bit to help her feel good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know it baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it depends on Gata, you didn’t invite her for some fun with Cedric so its her call on if she wants you two in this unless you make it worth her while hehe.” Emerald teased when he went back to eating Gata out so that left the answer up to her more or less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna did sweatdrop after hearing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Gata? Cake and I promise to invite you next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata, though groaning from Emerald’s actions, looks at the duo and gave them a lustful look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-Give me a g-good time n-now… and I-I’ll let you h-have fun w-with Emerald!” Gata tried to say as Emerald went to suck on her bud to really work her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna blinked a bit before chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you heard her Cake.” She said as she and said feline smirk at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake smirks and as Fionna used a spell she learned to form a cock near Emerald’s size around the 10 inch mark, Cake made one the same size as Fionna from her body naturally while she grins at Fionna when the fun they would have would make up for the lack of fun on her side of things while she stroked her cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Baby, we better show Gata here a good time then.” Cake said while she and Fionna looks at Gata with lustful looks in their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata blushes brightly when she saw the duo’s cocks before Fionna and Cake went towards Gata and Emerald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This pretty much resulted in Gata getting pleased by Fionna and Cake when they sucked on her nipples while Emerald continues to please Gata’s bud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Gata groans a few times before she starts moaning as Fionna and Cake kept sucking on her nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald then used a spell to lube his tongue up so he could lick her folds directly so that he could really please Gata when his tongue was able to slip free easily and slipped back into her folds deeply again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata lightly jolts from that action which caused her to moan more as time passes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald in turn keeps his actions up for a bit as time passes and he, Fionna, and Cake, worked to get Gata closer and closer to climax until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata lightly tossed her head back and moans a bit loud as she climaxed on Emerald’s tongue while Fionna and Cake suck on Gata’s nipples more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caused the trio to please Gata more while she rides out her orgasm and when she tapped off, Emerald pulled his tongue from Gata’s pussy and looks amused at how pleased Gata looked right now from just foreplay, guess she needed the stress relief while Cake and Fionna thought the same when they leaned back to look down at Gata while Gata saw three hardons all for her pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wow.” Gata said as she panted while Fionna chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope you don’t think it’s over. We’re just getting started.” She said with a lustfilled grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, thats right Gata… we won’t be leaving till you drain these cocks dry with those tight holes you have.” Cake said while Emerald finished this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I believe its fair to return the favor so…” Emerald said as he, Fionna, and Cake stand around Gata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please get to work on pleasing these cocks.” Emerald ordered with a dominating tone to his voice when he got into serious sex mode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata blushes after hearing that before a moment later, Gata was on her knees as she stroke, Cake’s cock with one hand and stroke Fionna’s cock with the other while sucking off Emerald’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio shuddered from the feeling while Emerald himself groans with how powerful Gata’s mouth was, she didn’t have lung strength for powerful suctions or even an undead state to allow her to not breath… but her mouth was like a suction cup or something which pretty much made it so once Emerald’s cock was in her mouth, not even he could pull her off unless Gata willed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata hums as she sucked Emerald’s cock a bit more before she switched things around by sucking off Cake’s cock and stroke Emerald’s cock with one hand while still pleasing Fionna’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caused Cake to purr when she felt that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah baby… really suck that cock good!, you really are top tier in mouth action with some Marceline’s and Lillum’s…” Cake muttered while she pets Gata’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata blushed from the petting which caused her to suck Cake’s cock a bit harder for almost a minute before started sucking off Fionna’s cock while stroking off Emerald and Cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna groans in a pleased way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn… really glad we found you in that Dimension huh?, doubt many can appreciate a mouth like this.” Emerald muttered while he pets Gata in a caring way on one cheek while Fionna did the same on her end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata blushes again after hearing that before a moment later, she went back to sucking off Emerald’s cock before doing a pattern with the trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This went on for a bit with the trio getting pleasured more and more and as Gata went on, Cake barely got this out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh f-fuck G-Gata B-Baby… I’m getting close… not sure about the o-others but… but…” Cake said while she gave Gata a warning that Cake was about to blow, Fionna and Emerald were following suit but not as fast as Cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata got the warning before she doubles her efforts as she went to take Cake’s cock in her mouth while stroking off Emerald and Fionna’s cock faster and harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caused Cake to loose it when she groans and she unloads a lot of sperm in Gata’s mouth, the kicker was while she was able to drink it down and not spill a drop thanks to her lips pretty much acting like a seal, Cake’s load pretty much went down Gata’s throat but that was all it did when the load went through a portal and into lava of all things… guess this Gata had control of where the portal in her throat led and if she wanted to open the portal or close it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata hums as she gulps down Cake’s load as she waits for the feline to tap off while stroking Emerald and Fionna’s cocks more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Cake tapped off with a please groan, Gata pulled her mouth off Cake’s cock after licking it clean and she went to suck Fionna off vigorously while she waits for Fionna to climax while she stroked Emerald off more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh fuck… H-Here it… c-cums!” Fionna groans as she fires her load inside Gata’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like with Cake, Gata used the portal skill she had to send Fionna’s load into another volcano and waits for Fionna to tap off when she sucked Fionna off more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Fionna tapped off and after swallowing what’s left of the cum, Gata used her mouth to clean Fionna’s cock for a moment before Gata went to suck off Emerald’s cock but harder now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald shudders from that and he used his hand to pet Gata again while he had a lustful yet caring look in his eyes as his cock throbbed more and more as time went on as Emerald watched Gata suck his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata blushes while giving Emerald the same look as she continues to suck him off before Gata uses her tongue to lick the tip a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This set Emerald off and when he came with an audible groan, Gata temporarily turned the portal off so she could drink Emerald’s sperm with a lustful look in her eyes while her lips made sure that not a drop was spilled and as her stomach was filled, she turned the portal on a moment later to prevent any bloating while sperm was sent to a lava pool, all in all Gata got her fill of sperm for now and waits for Emerald to tap off and when he did he looked pretty relieved when he looks at Gata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn… really needed that… hehe, Lillum trained you well to not gag huh?” Emerald teased when he saw that Gata didn’t gag at all this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata took a moment to clean Emerald’s cock with her mouth after swallowing the cum before taking her mouth off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, you have no idea.” She said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well guess what a top grade blowjob like that gets you… a serious pounding thanks to how soaked you are… pick a person and a position so we can get started!, whoevers not picked will sit out for a round to do whatever so if you pick Fi here, I’ll show Cake a good time after she gets rid of her cock or Fi if you pick Cake… pretty sure they get first dibs or Cake at least since Cedric left her hanging.” Emerald said while he smirks at Cake in a teasing way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake pouts after hearing that as Gata chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if I’m gonna be fair… I’ll pick Fionna while you give Cake what she needs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… so Cake, think you can get rid of that cock so we can have some fun?” Emerald said while he gave Cake a lustful look with his eyes, unlike the normal stout Cake, again this one was as tall or close to Fionna’s in height with a more female looking build so she was not odd here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake smirks before she had her cock vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this answer your question baby? I want you to fuck me hard like you always do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald grins when he picked Cake up bridal style and looks at Gata and Fionna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you two use the bed, I’ll be getting pretty kinky with my Sweet Cake here by using a table or something so…” Emerald said before he got off the bed and carried Cake away like she was his bride to be about to get the TLC she deserved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake blushes at the position she’s in but was really excited for pounding she needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata then smirked at Fionna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now it’s just us. How you wanna take me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna smirks while the camera turned to Emerald and Cake after Emerald placed her on the table on her back and moved to get between her legs while his cock was aimed at her soaked folds and ass from her juices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… which hole do you want me to fuck?... might as well let my sexy kitty take charge with ordering me around every now and then right?” Emerald teased when he rubbed the head of his cock on Cake’s folds and ass a few times to tease her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake shudders from the teasing before grinning at Emerald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to take that cock of yours and seriously fuck my pussy. Do it like… if we’re trying to make a family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald looks amused by that when he aimed his cock at Cake’s pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shame you are on a birth control thing while on the clock for this mission otherwise I may take you up on that offer… for now you’ll have to settle for a sex coma at best!” Emerald growled out in a teasing way as he slipped his cock into Cake’s pussy and really went deep in no time till his cock rammed her cervix hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah fuck baby!” Cake groans as she felt Emerald’s cock in her pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Emerald gave Cake a moment to adjust he starts to thrust his hips hard and his cock barraged her pussy again and again as time went on and Emerald grins when he saw Cake’s bouncing breasts and leaned down to take one nipple into her mouth and sucked on it hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake moans from that action before she wrapped her arms and legs around Emerald to make him thrust his cock even deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While that went on, Fionna in turn had Gata on all fours and was fucking her pussy when she had a good grip on Gata’s hips, her cock barraged her womb mercilessly while thanks to the suction cup like effect of her pussy and even her womb, Fionna couldn’t pull free, not even the head in Gata’s womb so she was giving quick but powerful thrusts while she groans from the feeling of Gata’s pussy being relentless in it not letting her cock go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh fuck Fi!... Y-Your cock is awesome!” Gata groans as she was loving the pleasure she was getting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hehe… s-same to y-you and y-your pussy… c-can see why E-Emerald loves to fuck it… s-so tight a-and this suction… it won’t let up!” Fionna said while she could feel her orgasm slowly approaching thanks to how good Gata’s pussy was, she may not be as well endowed as Fionna or Cake but damn did she gave top tier holes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hehe… then keep fucking me to your heart’s content!” Gata said as he looks at Fionna with lust in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This resulted in Fionna doing just that when she fucked Gata harder and her cock barraged Gata’s womb again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caused Gata to groan and moan loudly as she was loving the pleasure she was getting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This went on for a bit with Fionna fucking Gata while Emerald did the same with Cake when they barraged their pussies again and again as time goes on while their orgasms were getting closer with each thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata groans loudly as she tightens her pussy around Fionna’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake moans loudly as she kept hugging Emerald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck Emerald! I fucking love this cock!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald couldn’t really respond to that when he fucked Cake harder like he was answering that statement with he loved how tight Cake’s pussy was or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake kept on moaning before she pulls Emerald down for an intense kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald in turn returned the kiss while he fucked Cake harder and faster until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake moans into the kiss as her pussy tightens around Emerald’s cock before climaxing on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald muffly groans into the kiss while his cock unloads his sperm directly in Cake’s womb, filling her up greatly as a result.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake moans more which caused her toes to curl as her climax got stronger while Cake kept the kiss up before sliding her scratchy tongue in Emerald’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald’s tongue fought with Cake’s while with Fionna, she had fucked Gata hard enough to cause her to groan and she came hard right in Gata’s womb with great force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata groans when she felt that before climaxing hard on Fionna’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took the group 20 to 30 seconds before they tapped off one by one with everyone panting for breath a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake panted for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sweet babies… t-that felt good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hehe, sweet relief huh?, Gata and I have to hold back daily from having fun to do my job while you and Fi get to have fun with many others to gather info… I’m going to enjoy getting all this stress out to make up for that kind of unfair way of doing things… may work, but still unfair in your favor.” Emerald teased while his cock was iron hard to show he was still going strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not done yet. Keep fucking me till I’m a mess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald chuckles while he looks at Gata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Gata… remember that trick you kept from Fionna and Cake as a surprise for their approaching birthday in a few months?... why not show it early and show them the new improved you that wouldn’t be satisfied with just one load thanks to Lillum.” Emerald cryptically said as Gata smirks after she licked her lips which was confusing for Fionna and Cake though a moment later, Gata’s bloated womb shrank to nothing and Gata grins when she felt pretty rejuvenated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phew… been holding back on doing that for quite awhile… finally got the kinks out of the spell as well… turning semen into power trick really gets the stamina restored.” Gata said while she grins a bit demonically as she looks at Fionna who jolts at the REALLY lustful look in Gata’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait… what?” Fionna said with a surprised and confused look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, seems Gata is partly descended from a succubus on her mothers side… not enough for real traits like Lillum’s… but just enough to use succubus based sex demon spells or abilities on top of her portal forming ones… granted she can only use her mouth for a portal but with this… hehe… well Fi… I can say you will be well and truly fucked when Gata the normally shy and reserved of the group outlasts you since you know how Lillum is when she uses that sperm to power trick… may not be the same level but pretty sure Gata can do that as long as she gets sperm from you so…” Emerald teasingly said while he grins at the look on Fionna’s face when she pales a bit since well… last time she took on Lillum she was drained and if Gata was anything close… of damn… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m so fucked now.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was all Fionna could think now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald chuckles at the look before he looks at Cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe… and just to let you know Cake… I learned from an alternate version of me how to absorb the power from females more or less during their climax, not as potent as what an incubus could do but still something… and no not in that way, fully straight here… point is… I’m not even tired after I climaxed so… I won’t be going down anytime soon Cake.” Emerald said while he grins a bit evilly at Cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake blinked a few times after hearing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh dear… looks like I will be put in that coma after all.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later the scene fades to black with the pleasured cries of Fionna and Cake being heard from the room as they were drained dry and then some… all in all… seems like Fionna and Cake would either be late for joining Cedric and Finn’s trek to Cedric’s home and Emerald and Gata would have to tag along themselves… how this Dimension would turn out is a mystery given how unique it was but one thing was certain… in the AT Multiverse, no one story is ever the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(Until later date, trying to be introless here for ease of getting into the story and future chapters for now will be 25 or so Google doc pages for faster chapter making.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goblin Kingdom/ day after last chapter/ Finn</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene showed Finn while he was snoring lightly on his regal looking bed, thanks to everything that happened yesterday, Finn was tuckered out and right now he was in a peaceful sleep though he felt his nose getting ticked a moment later by something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn lightly groans before he swats away something with his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though this didn’t stop for a bit and when Finn swats the hand away, he heard something being cracked and something rather foul being placed near Finn’s nose which caused an interesting reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn quickly gets up and covers his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the ball is that?!” He said before opening his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Emerald being the culprit though Cedric was nearby and he was pretty far from Emerald since his sense of smell was much much stronger than anyone in the room right now while Emerald held some foul smelling socks near Finn’s nose and gave a devilish grin when he saw Finn awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey Finn… nice of you to wake up… at 10 in the morning… Jake left a bit ago when I told him I would take care of things here since Jake has to move Lady into the treefort.” Emerald said while he tossed the sock away and Cedric had to quickly hide behind Fionna who entered the room as the sock lands where Cedric was in a comical manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinks a bit before glaring at Emerald.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay... but why in the world did you use dirty socks to wake me up? Glob… do you wash your clothes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually that was one of Xergiok’s socks, Gummy was planning on getting rid of the sock but figured I could put it to good use in another way.” Emerald said while he used a spell to clean his hand while Finn had wide horrified eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear Glob you’re vile.” Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but considering I tried to use a feather to tickle your nose, pretty sure I could have done worse… maybe next time… I drop the sock right on your face!?” Emerald said while he got a wide evil grin on his face as Finn screams like a girl while Fionna rolls her eyes and walk over to Emerald and chopped him on his head and Emerald dropped like a sack of potatoes and Fionna looks at a tramatized Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Finn, I’ll make sure he doesn’t do that though you need to change your sleep habits now since you need to be able to take care of royal duties now… Emerald is just a bit cranky since he had to deal with a lot of paperwork in your stead a bit ago.” Fionna said with an amused tone to her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hearing that Finn chuckles.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That would’ve been funny to see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering Emerald just had you smell that sock, pretty sure he could do worse if he heard that comment.” Fionna said while wondering if waking affected Finn’s lack of judgement… then again at this point in this world he was a kid so he did have his joke moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn shudders a bit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay… shutting up for that and I’ll need an alarm clock to wake up early for stuff like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already on it, made you a little MO with Gata and Double M’s help and tada, here is a Mini BMO double… can play games though their screen is tiny but is pretty happy to play and stuff and can play music to boot.” Fionna said when she pulled out her pocket a tiny and adorable palm sized BMO who waved at Finn from Fionna’s hand while a tiny Jr was next to the BMO name… BMO jr it seems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweet.” Finn’s said with an excited look.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wonder what game I should play first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Games later, for now we need to get you in your new outfit fit for a Royal instead of a makeshift one.” Fionna said when a simple cape and crown wouldn’t cut it as BMO jr hopped over to sit on Finn’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn snapped his fingers before getting up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Might as well get the important stuff out of the way then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, not to worry, once we get some things out of the way, we can have plenty of fun with this cute BMO here, though we do need to handle one thing after Emerald wakes… the trip to Cedric’s place… thanks to Emerald working around the clock he was able to gather plenty of things to make the trip rather pleasant and stuff.” Fionna said when she helped Finn off the bed as BMO jr had an eyesmile as they held onto Finn’s hair to keep steady while Finn walked around the room and Fionna had Cedric drag Emerald from the room and Fionna went to give finn a box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, you can change in private, its your royal outfit, better get ready because the ladies may not be able to keep their hands off you hehe.” Fionna said while BMO Jr. hopped over to sit on Fionna’s shoulder and Fionna left the room so Finn could change in peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blushes a bit after hearing that before he went to go change to his royal outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later he is seen wearing black boots, white pants and a shirt with golden buttons.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’s also wearing a blue coat with gold trimmings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once that was equipped he put on his crown and as he looked himself in a mirror, he could have sworn his skin looked blue for a moment and it was just a trick of the light though he did chuckle when he looked like an Ice Prince thanks to that and he looked normal as he blinks at the reflection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, funny mirror.” Finn said before walking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Finn left the room, he went to the throne room to find Emerald with an ice pack on his head, Cedric with a vest equipped somehow, probably by magic since the chains on his wrists linked to his collar and stuff, Fionna had her weapon on her back while Cake and Gata were there while Gummy smiles at Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah a look of Royalty now, pretty sure many would be happy to see you in your royal attire My lord.” Gummy said while he bowed deeply to Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Finn. You look great in that outfit.” Gata said with a smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hehe, thanks Gata.” Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, picked the outfit myself, figured once we get some things settled, we could announce some things to Ooo about Finn the Goblin King.” Emerald said while he used a spell to heal his head more and tossed the ice pack into a pocket Dimension for later use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well thanks Emerald… still mad for the sock bit by the way.” Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh I’ll live, besides Cedric was getting antsy since we were taking so long to get ready, most things we’re already set up and we were waiting for you, Cedric wanted to put you on the carriage as is and we drive off while you are asleep… think that would have been better then the sock of Xergiok!” Emerald said while he summoned a flashlight and shined it under his face for horrifying effect when he talked about the sock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone else had a half lidded look at the lame joke.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well sorry if I’m being ansty but… I need to see my family to let them know I’m okay and… I need to see my beloved Azure. Our wedding will be soon.” Cedric said as he really want to see his fiance.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well don’t worry Cedric. Now that I’m here, we can get going to your village and hopefully for a peace treaty so that way your folks don’t think too bad of my kingdom.” Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Finn you better eat up soon, your breakfast is in the room over here, after you eat we leave.” Emerald said when he points to a nearby room that showed a dining room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.” Finn said before he went to the dinning room to eat his breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As this went on, Emerald looks at Cedric with a serious look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So level with me Cedric, how bad was relations between the Goblin Kingdom and your village?, I need to know so I can come up with a battle plan for peace talks or possible contingencies in case we need to knock some guards out… no offense but I’m not an advisor and then some for no reason… given what I heard I doubt things will go well with a first meeting type situation… especially if I say we came from the Goblin Kingdom… for all we know your family and others would think your brainwashed… especially with the BDSM gear you got on.” Emerald said when he had a serious look on his face though he was a bit amused at the BDSM part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric looked at himself and can see where Emerald was going with this.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“May have a point with the outfit… but no way I can be brainwashed. However… my father would indeed send his people to invade us and Xergiot’s actions against me would definitely be one of the reasons for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… anyway what are your parents and people like, I need to know what they are like in general so I can come up with a game plan.” Emerald said when he was thinking a mile a minute with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well its a village that consists of both wolf and cat humanoids that live in harmony. My parents are the rulers of the village, which makes me prince. My fiance, Azure, is also a cat.” Cedric said before he tells Emerald more about his village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For starters, they were similar to Jungle Princesses people of a few worlds that Emerald gathered when he made some comparisons… jungle or forest themed in this case, warriors, strong in body and mind though there were three things that got Emerald’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First off they had a unique ability to command an element similar to magic at birth, guess that was the main reason Xergiok put those bindings on Cedric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Second was that while not frowned on, it was uncommon for some couples to swing so to speak so it was a curious think to look on when seeing two women fawning over two different men sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally and this surprised Emerald a bit, but thanks to some probing, Emerald found out that Cedric’s people didn’t have prisons or jails, or if there were, they were rarely used since any law breakers of Cedrics village and guests depending on the severity could ether be tossed in the jail for a day or two as a sort of time out or just flat out raped out of sight of others, apparently it was a strong rule the weak and teaching a lesson kind of thing, would be pretty counter productive to lock away able bodied people but wouldn’t work to give long term physically damaging punishments, so instead this kind of thing went on and while the occasional person did get forced on thanks to the offender breaking rules, it didn’t happen often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow… granted Xergiok did lock you away but considering your people force yourselves on rulebreakers… Xergiok probably thought your people were… easy or something.” Emerald said when he didn’t expect that last one… sure there were a few worlds that sometimes had similar situations… but those were rare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric scoffs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He wishes… sadly though he got the drop on me when I didn’t expect anything.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know… after what I heard that gave me a really bad image in my head with Xergiok getting the drop on you.” Emerald said before shuddering at the horrible image that he used a spell to get rid of before it could stick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Cedric’s eyes widened.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not like that?!... I meant he drugged the food so I couldn’t fight back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude… really not helping.” Emerald said when the wording was so wrong that he had to get another horrible image out his head while Emerald looked like he was about to puke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric facepalms before Fionna tries to do some damage control.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Look… let’s just say that Cedric was captured and leave it at that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right… if we let Cedric try and explain they would get the wrong Idea like I did… twice!” Emerald said when he could picture a older version of Cedric, AKA, Cedric’s currently unknown father, waging war on the Goblin kingdom from a misunderstanding of words.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey!... What I want through in my prison… is worse than what you’re thinking.” Cedric said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Emerald ran to a nearby trash can puked in it this time while Fionna facepalms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cedric… think about what you just said… you were in Xergiok’s prison for who knows how long… a man obsessed with Ass it seems… and you just said out loud that anything we think of is not as bad as what you went through in prison.” Fionna said when she pats Emerald’s back while he groans from how hard he puked… there goes his breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric blinked a bit before facepalming again after realizing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Crap… better if you guys explain.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… though just to let you know, if you do want to talk, think of what you want to say first before you speak when it comes to matters of diplomacy… something tells me you need lessons on being a Royal it seems.” Gata said when she made herself known and heard most of the conversation happening which caused her to look at Emerald before she looks at Cedric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway… I saw Finn in the dining area, looks like we are about to leave, I made a security bot here so they can guard the place while we are away, say hello to the mechanical marvel that would outclass most tech here… Pluton!” Gata said as heavy footsteps approached the duo and a human like robotic humanoid appeared with a stoic look on their metallic face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You called for me creator?” </b>
  <span>Pluton said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, say hello to the others, Emerald, Fionna, Cake, Cedric, and Finn who is in the dining area… Finn is the king here so try and be well mannered around him.” Gata said as Pluton nods his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Very well… I will treat your brother and the Goblin King with upmost respect, I have data on everyone here thanks to my creator Gata’s input, so no need to introduce yourselves.” </b>
  <span>Pluton said while he looks at the others with a well mannered tone to his voice while Fionna and Cake look amazed at how complex Pluton looked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow Baby, you look like you could be from the future, did Gata use some spare parts she collected to make you or she just find something surprising here?” Cake said while Pluton looks at Cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I was made with many parts from other Dimensions and I was also made with parts from Xergiok’s… spanking machine… not sure why she put that in but I take it has something to do with my tier 15 programming.” </b>
  <span>Pluton said without any shame in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made the group, minus Finn, look at Gata.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Um I know it’s obvious… but why?” Cedric said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… aside from some fun every now and then, but also better to take that machine apart and use it for something more productive.” Gata explained since it would be a waste to have a machine like that so why not use it for something more productive for society.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Gata’s logic sounded reasonable, the duo heard Finn approaching.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey guys done with my breakfast and… whoa! What a cool robot.” Finn said as he saw Pluton before getting closer to the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, this is Pluton and…” Gata said before she explained how Pluton was made and that he was here to guard the castle while the others were gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pluton then chimed in when he clinched his robotic fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’ll make sure the Castle and its people will be intact Milord, make no mistake about that, I would rather be destroyed then let a single enemy take one step into your kingdom.” </b>
  <span>Pluton said as he looks at Finn with a look so serious Cake sweatdrops and whispers in Gata’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think you made him a bit too hardcore Gata.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cake said when she saw how stern Pluton looked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata sweatdrops.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe… but he means well.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinks a bit with the way Pluton was serious.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well… that’s good to know Pluton.” He said before noticing Emerald and the bucket.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh… what’s wrong with Emerald?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna looks at Finn.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You don’t want to know… trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er… right…” Finn said when Emerald looked a bit pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald then recovered and he made sure to get a drink of water to help him recover and he looks at everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OK… now that we got the comedy out of the way… we should get ready to go… oh and Finn here… just in case since you may need a backup weapon and I’m not sure what weapon you have right now since you like to change swords a lot.” Emerald said while he snapped his fingers and a swordless hilt appeared in Emerald’s hand… it didn’t look complex… just an old looking sword hilt with a dragon head for a guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinks in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… where’s the blade part?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, just take the handle and you’ll see.” Emerald said when he held the handle out towards Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn raised an eyebrow before he grabs the hilt from Emerald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he did Finn froze when he felt something enter his mind and he seemed to have a full on flash forward from when he was born on Founders Island all the way to here and now… it flashed by so fast though that Finn had no idea what that all meant and once it was over with the flashes of memories catching up to the here and now… a silver substance formed from the hilt and a beautiful sword was coming from the Dragon maw like guard and it was a beautiful single curved blade like a Katana though at the end near the tip of the blade was a spike of sorts that bent back to give Finn a faux double blade of sorts thought only for near the tip of the blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Whoa!... What just happened? Second I grabbed the hilt I... saw myself as a baby… on an island.” Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, oh I’ll explain when you are a bit older, for now think of this as a way to keep the questions from being asked for now and enjoy a sword custom made for you… it took all of your experiences in like and made a sword tailor made for you, Fionna has something similar which gives her her current weapon, it has no enchantments yet but this sword can self repair, self alter, and has a sentient will that will do whatever it takes to keep you safe so trust in this weapon and it will not steer you wrong.” Emerald explained as he grins at Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinked a bit after hearing that before looking at his new weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow that’s cool.” He said as his eyes sparkle in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, should be a good main weapon while the other weapons you get can be good sub weapons… but more importantly, we are offically ready to go… also if you want to store your weapon, just will it to go into a bladeless form and it will do so.” Emerald said while he smiles at Finn like he was giving an important lesson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn followed that advice before he mentally tries to make the hilt bladeless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once that happened with the blade going into the hilt, Emerald then crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good… the weapon is listening… have the place reform and will it to make a bracelet of sorts that will be tasteful for you or some kind of loop so you can have the sword at your side, try and think of a way to store it or who knows, wear it like a necklace with the blade forming a necklace on your neck.” Emerald explained since Finn knew the weapon was malleable instead of purely a solid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow… talk about creative. I’ll try it.” Finn said as he mentally thinks of his blade as a necklace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the blade got the command, the blade made a necklace around Finn’s neck and it was pulled from Finn’s hand to rest against his chest and Emerald laughs as he looks at Fionna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Finn has a serious talent with his weapon, I remember how hard it was to get your weapon to listen to you.” Emerald said with a teasing tone to his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna puff her cheeks out before punching Emerald’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald rubbed his arm after he was knocked to the side by Fionna and after this happened, Emerald and the others were near a large carriage while Emerald was carrying all of Fionna’s things as an apology though he looked like he was about to be crushed under the weight of the items.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now be careful with those Emerald.” Fionna said making Finn sweatdrops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Note to self… don’t make girls angry.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After everyone was set up and Emerald got things of Fionna’s on the carriage, and the group was heading away from the Goblin Kingdom with a small group of Goblin guards around the carriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside of it everyone was coming up with a game plan as they rode along the landscape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… so we are in agreement, I do the talking for now and once I give a signal, the rest of you can speak, for now though we need to make sure to not be as threatening as possible so Fionna, no weapons, same with you Finn… this is a fight of minds and politics… not of battles and magic.” Emerald said when he looks at Finn mainly since while this wasn’t Fionna’s first peace mission, this would be Finn’s first mission as a King trying to make peace for his predecessors actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn and Fionna nod their heads though Finn had a determined look to not be like a fool when he meets Cedric’s parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald then looks at Cedric to see how he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric quiet during the ride but was very anxious to get home and see his family again and his fiancée.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile back in Cedric’s village…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OK Juan, I’ve waited long enough, where is that brat of a boy of yours!?, we have been waiting for him to get back and even postponed the wedding thanks to Azure here but seriously this is like the Groom standing up the bride!” A male black cat with a scar over his eye growled out… this man was a powerful Feline humanoid hunter and he was staring down a determined though somewhat nervous Juan, Cedric’s father, thanks to how fierce this man, Grigori, Azure’s father, looked thanks to his anger being brought to the edge from it seeming like Azure was getting stood up though Grigori’s wife Cynthia tried to calm Grigori, Emelina tried to help calm the situation down as well while Azure looked a bit nervous since Cedric being so late made her worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Grigori, we understand how pissed you are. Believe me, our son would never stand up Azure like that.” Emelina said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. But the truth is… we don’t know what happened. We sent Cedric on a diplomatic mission to the Goblin Kingdom and… we have not heard from him since then.” Juan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then send a squad of warriors there and get him back!, we’re talking about no contact, prince of this place for wolfkin missing, and last I checked, Xergiok was a madman obsessed with smacking ass so unless you don’t want to send others, I might as well go there myself an-!” Grigori tried to say as a low ranked grunt of a Wolf kin ran into the room unexpectedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Milords!, we have trouble, a carriage from the Goblin Kingdom is here and a being calling himself Emerald wants to speak with you and your wife in person, even when threatened by the guards he won’t budge on his reasons.” The low ranked wolf guard said though pales when Grigori glared at him and the Wolf guard gulps as Grigori with an enraged look walked by the guard and the Guard fell against the doorframe from how nervous he was since Grigori looked like he may rip someones throat out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cynthia went to support the guard while Emelina looks at Juan in confusion while Azure rushed after her father to make sure her father didn’t cause issues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan looks at his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s going on but if this Emerald person is from the Goblin Kingdom, then we better go there. He might know the whereabouts of our son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right… Cynthia, help this poor guard, my husband and I will make sure Grigori doesn’t do anything stupid.” Emelina said and as she and Juan rushed out of the house and at the gates, Emerald has his arms raised in a surrendering way while he was the only one outside of the carriage since he had the Goblin guards get inside of the carriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the last time explain why you are here and maybe we will get our leaders!” An impatient guard said while Emerald chuckles nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry but I can’t say yet since you seem pretty aggressive already.” Emerald said as the gate opened in the village to show an highly irritated Grigori while he saw Emerald though he could smell the smell of Goblins from the carriage… though thanks to the overpowering smell of Goblins, he had no idea Cedric was in there as well while everyone else was able to look on from the inside of the carriage through a one way tinted glass so they could see outside but no one could see inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that guy?” Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric though paled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… it’s Azure’s dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many in the carriage looked shocked and while they look on, Grigori approached Emerald and glared down at him while Emerald chuckles nervously at how imposing this Cat Kin was… especially with the scar over his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey… you the leader of this village?” Emerald asked which showed he had no idea of Grigori yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite… though I want some answers punk. You working for those Goblins? And don’t lie… I can smell their scent on you.” Grigori said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it would make sense as to why… I’m the newly appointed Advisor to the New Goblin King… I can’t say much more until the heads of this village get here and-!” Emerald tried to say as Grigori gripped Emerald on the throat while his claws pierced his throat deeply as he lifts Emerald up into the air a bit while some blood trickles down his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn was shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EMERALD!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna however placed a hand on Finn’s shoulder and kept him hidden… she was worried but she was told to not let anyone out until Emerald gave a signal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald on his end grits his teeth as he looks Grigori in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-Bit… hostile h-huh?... g-guess you don’t like being k-kept in the dark but I am doing my job… unless you want to risk war… I suggest you put me down now!” Emerald warned though that only seemed to anger Grigori more since with Cedric missing and Azure’s wedding being missing, Grigori just threw a punch as Juan and Emelina rush out of the gate and everyone saw Emerald getting slugged hard in the face as Grigori’s claws ripped Emerald’s throat up something fierce and he crashed onto the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GRIGORI!” Juan roars in anger while many in the carriage couldn’t take it and an angered Gata, Cake, Fionna, Finn, and Finn’s guards rushed out while Cedric jumped out of the carriage while he looked worried since this was all kinds of fucked up since Emerald was unmoving on the ground with blood leaking from his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group made it to Emerald’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bastard!” Gata said with an angered look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan and Emelina were confused on the group but they were able to see their son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cedric?!... Is that you?!” Juan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though before anyone could really say anything else, Emerald all of a sudden sat up which freaked Finn and many others out while Fionna, Gata, and Cake looked oddly less so while for some reason… blood starts to flow back into Emerald through his throat while the blood on Grigori’s claw flew off him and as all the blood Emerald lost flew back into him… his throat seemed to mend or something and Emerald got to his feet and he dusts himself off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well gotta say I didn't expect a punch happy cat man… if it was anyone else they would have died from having their throat ripped out like that.” Emerald said while he cracks his neck a few times… just what the hell was he?... that wasn’t magic that's for damn sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As most people were shocked by this, Grigori was now more pissed and was gonna attack Emerald again but Cedric got in between.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop right now Grigori!” Cedric said with a serious look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald however rolled his eyes and he walked up to Cedric and chopped him on the head with a half lidded look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh relax Cedric, like I said if it was anyone else they would be dead, and since your parents are here we can start peace talks… anyway you are the heads of this village right?” Emerald said while he ignored Grigori like he wasn’t here as Cedric crouched a bit as he held his head in pain from where Emerald chopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan and Emelina blinked a bit at the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes that’s us. I don’t know what’s going on but… Cedric… is there a reason why you haven’t messaged us for three weeks?” Juan said with an raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though as Cedric tried to respond, Emerald spoke for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh give Cedric a moment to recover, he was a prisoner of the old Goblin King before the new Goblin King took the throne from Xergiok and freed Cedric… though as you can see we need to find a way to get these chains off Cedric since Xergiok put on extra bindings of magical nature to keep Cedric’s powers from being used... I will say though he pulls off the look rather well though given he may give the wrong idea I would suggest he think of his words again otherwise his parents would get the VERY wrong idea like I did in the throne room.” Emerald said when he points at the chains and shackles on Cedric’s body and gave Cedric a look to remind him to think of his words before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric’s parents were confused but were shocked when they saw the chains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… I don’t know what you mean but is this true son?” Juan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric was able to recover a bit so he can speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First… shut up Emerald. Second… yeah dad. Bastard Xergiok kept me as a prisoner for 3 weeks. He wanted information but I never gave in to his demands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Information?, what information would they want?” Emelina said as Emerald said this nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh just where your village was and he wanted to try and get your daughter to marry… not sure if Cedric has other siblings since we didn’t get to talk much but Cedric was put in a jailcell for quite awhile because of that… not sure what else Xergiok did but guy was a spank happy ass man so…” Emerald said while he covered his mouth though to most it may have been to hide a disgusted look but Emerald was hiding a smirk from how amusing this was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric’s eyes widened as Juan and Emelina looked at their son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!... what did that bastard do to you Cedric?!” Juan said before Emelina went to Cedric’s side and check if he’s okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric was feeling embarrassed before he shot Emerald a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re gonna pay for this Emerald.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought before he tries to calm his parents down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, Dad… relax. I don’t want to talk about it but I’m okay and I’m home now. If it wasn’t for Emerald and his friends… I would still be imprisoned. We can talk more when we get inside. But right now… I need to go find Azure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that just makes things with your parents worse when you hide what happened Cedric.” Emerald said when he saw Emelina worry more as she comically checked Cedric more as Juan walked up to Cedric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Azure’s behind the main gate, she is waiting for you right now though doesn’t know it, had to stop her… anyway you head inside… I need to tear Grigori a new one since he pretty much let his anger get to him.” Juan said while Emerald tried to calm Juan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry about that, I don’t have much in combat skills normally but as you can see I’m made of tough stuff, won’t die with a throat getting ripped out… hell I was even strangled with my own intestines once and even castrated… those were some interesting times.” Emerald said before he laughed like it was a simple event to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone else didn’t know if Emerald was serious but Cedric right now was going to the village to find Azure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As that happened, Finn was the first to approach Juan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me sir.” He said which got Juan’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? What do you need, kid?” Juan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well for starters, I’m Finn the Human and I’m the new King of the Goblin Kingdom.” Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?... a brat like you?” Grigori said while Emerald chuckles as he looks at Grigori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup really, its not unheard of and I guess if you didn’t react to Finn’s name, guess his exploits didn’t get here yet surprisingly enough… Finn is the greatest hero of Ooo and Liberated the Goblin Kingdom from Xergiok’s control, honestly if you visit the Kingdom or ask Cedric here you’ll hear about all the changes Finn made… especially with all the rules altered.” Emerald said when he grins at Grigori in a friendly manner which unnerved Grigori since he just ripped out Emerald’s throat but Emerald was acting like that was nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emelina and Juan blinked a bit before Emelina snapped her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… I think I remember hearing something about him. But I thought he was older looking. You’re technically the same age as my youngest daughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting… looks like Finn can make a new friend here if he plays his cards right.” Emerald teased while Juan sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… actually I may have to give Eruru to Finn as a bride because of Grigori ripping your throat out… like you said… if it was anyone else they would be dead and you're an advisor to the Goblin King and former Hero of Ooo… pretty sure he could wage war on us if he wanted.” Juan said much to many people’s shock though Emerald raised a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… A… what about your daughter’s feelings and B… I highly doubt Finn would wage war considering I am alive… right Finn?” Emerald said when he looks at Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well no… but I would definitely kick Grigori in the balls for that cheap shot attack on you.” Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, blame your predecessor for getting me angered and your advisor for not answering.” Grigori said though he did look a bit bad since Juan’s daughter was brought into this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Emerald tried to say though Juan looks at Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either way as for her feelings, I doubt she would be against it since you are a powerful warrior boy, and as for why I’m not having Grigori give something of his up… well unless his wife wants to make up with your advisor since Grigori here did the horrible deed… well as the leader of this village I’m trying to make things right… at least come in with you and your friends and hopefully we can talk things out more instead of standing here all day.” Juan said when he gestured for everyone to follow him inside as everyone minus Emerald, Fionna, Gata, and Cake followed and Emerald facepalms when he was ignored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good grief… I really think people are overthinking this… right ladies?” Emerald said when he looks at Fionna, Gata, and Cake… they knew about this ability he had so its not like they would be mad at Grigori right?... though Emerald flinched when Gata, Cake, and Fionna were muttering curses on Grigori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn that Grigori. We should punish him.” Fionna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!, make him pay!” Gata said though before Cake could speak, Emerald chopped Gata, Fionna, and Cake on the heads and their heads steam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OK… enough… you three know among others that I am incapable of dying so what is the point in getting mad about something I don’t care about already, I did what I did since I knew I wouldn’t die in case anything went wrong.” Emerald said with a stern tone to his voice since Fionna, Cake, and Gata were acting like kids right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The female trio groans before frowning at Emerald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but news flash Emerald, no one in this dimension knows your ability.” Gata said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“News flash, you three do… and what I can really do when I get permission to undo my seals and restraints… look… I get that you three care for me but know that I do stupid stunts like this to protect what I care for… that includes you three and if it means losing a life to make peace then I’m glad I lose a life, its not like I can run out of them so try and calm down ladies… anger doesn’t suit your beautiful faces.” Emerald said as he kissed where he hit the ladies with the chops to help them feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ladies blush from that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… okay. But don’t think you’re off the hook for that chop.” Fionna said with her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, well considering how durable I am… maybe later the four of us can do one of the usual Kinky sessions and my three Mistresses dominate me in their own sexy ways?” Emerald said while he grins at the trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata, Fionna and Cake blushes after hearing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well before that sugar… we should head to the village and make sure the peace negotiations went smoothly.” Cake said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, doubt they would actually start talking through… pretty sure we may see some more drama before we leave this place.” Emerald said when he gestured for Fionna, Gata, and Cake to follow him into the village, when they did and the gate closed they saw a beautiful Cat woman throwing herself at Cedric and smashing her lips onto his while she held him tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric was a bit caught off guard by that but kissed the cat woman back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess Cedric found his fiancé.” Fionna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup." Emerald said as the cat woman hugged Cedric tightly when she worried Cedric was an illusion to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric, who sensed it, groans a bit from the hug before he pulls his lips from his fiance’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Azure. I promise you I’m real.” He said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The now identified Azure smiles and hugged Cedric tighter while others looked on at the two lovebirds for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think we should give those two a moment alone.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gata whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cake Whispered though Azure sniffed Cedric's body with some confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cedric… why is there the scent of two other women on you?" Azure asked while she raised an eyebrow at her fiance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric blinked a bit when he heard that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh oh… looks like she caught on.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fionna whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric gulped a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… I’m not gonna lie to you Azure… Yesterday I… had some fun with… two other women. But hear me out… I was locked up for 3 weeks in a jail cell. And I was very pent up. Believe me, I didn’t want to at first but… I was persuaded. All I thought about was you Azure. I wanted to see you the second I was out but I was in no condition to travel thanks to these chains I have on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azure looks at the chains and fiddled with one and tried to use her powers but she couldn't and hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see… and how were you… persuaded?... I've been dealing with my heat cycle in the usual manner to try and wait for you… and it's been getting worse while you had fun... so you better expect a small punishment later for doing that… who were the women to do this?, The scent of Goblins on you is so strong that I would think you had fun with some Goblin females or something." Azure said while she looks Cedric in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no. I’ve just been around many goblins.” He said before taking Azure’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m sorry that I put you through this Azure. Believe me, it was not my intention but I will make things right and do whatever I can to earn your forgiveness. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azure smiles at the part with Cedric saying he loves her though she was still a bit steamed so to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… I love you too Cedric… though from what I can tell… and from woman’s intuition… I’m guessing two of those ladies near that guy next to that Octopus like lady are the culprits… am I right?” Azure said when she glanced at Emerald’s group of ladies of Gata, Fionna, and Cake, and Fionna and Cake Jolt which told Azure everything as she looks back at Cedric with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric gulps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… in there way they were trying to help me... ‘relax’ and stuff since I wasn’t able to sleep in my cell. Seriously. I was very much chained up and couldn’t move. Plus these were enchanted so I was powerless.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again I see…” Azure said before she lets go of Cedric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just to let you know… I’m not mad… however considering I was in my heat for who knows how long… you owe me one so…” Azure said when she approached Fionna, Cake, and Emerald specifically for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric gulped as he had a bad feeling before he goes after his fiancé.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna and Cake both were cautious when they saw Azure get close to the duo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… don’t know what your man said exactly but we were only helping him out.” Fionna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Baby, guy was stressed and…” Cake tried to say though Azure held up a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need, circumstances would have probably gone over my head if it was anything other then relief… however you two and Cedric owe me one so…” Azure said as she sniffed the duo for a moment, walked up to Emerald, sniffed him and she points a thumb at Emerald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This your mate?, not sure which of you three has a claim on him but I’m getting the strongest scent from this one here the most.” Azure said when she looks at Cake mainly since Cake had Emerald’s scent mainly since Gata’s was on Fionna for the most part… the day or two before did have Emerald with Cake alot so thats what Azure was probably smelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata puffs her cheeks a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you must know… we’re Emerald’s ladies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… well this makes things easy then.” Azure said when she surprised many by gripping Emerald’s dick through his pants and Emerald jolts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What the!?” Emerald said while Azure hums and she lets Emerald go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not bad… you’ll do.” Azure cryptically said when she smirks at Emerald while Emerald looked royally confused now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the… what do you mean? And why do that?” Fionna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple… judging your man to see how well equipped he is and he passes, here we have a saying, if someone did a wrong to us, we can force ourselves on others to punish them, simply put, I’m doing that partially by having your man please me later, if you want to please Cedric then don’t be surprised if his soon to be, VERY heated Fiance by the way, wants some relief and some payback since two strangers more or less gave my man a good time before me… you could counter that this is not right but pretty sure Cedric told you a bit about this villages customs right?... stress or not, fact of the matter is he cheated on me so I get a freebie to fool around so we can be even more or less… I don’t mind making a deal with you two or three later but unless you have another idea on how to make this right, pretty sure Cedric would feel guilty for awhile if the look on his face is a good indicator.” Azure said while she looks at Fionna and Cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna and Cake did look at Cedric and they can see he was indeed feeling guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They can also see that he was banging his head a bit against a tree as he muttered insults to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… I can’t think of anything so… what deal do you have in mind?” Fionna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple, whats done is done and can’t change much but the deal is simple, after I get my heat sated, I’ll make a deal, as long as you don’t mind, as long as you are here, or if I’m at the Goblin Kingdom after my wedding to Cedric... I get to have fun with your man, and in exchange, you two, or three can have fun with Cedric without holding back… you could say this isn’t right but humor me and one of you approach me…” Azure said when she gestured for someone to approach while Cedric’s ear twitched a bit from what he was hearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m screwed.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cedric thought as Fionna, Cake and Gata raised an eyebrow before Cake approaches Azure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Cake got close, Azure gripped her hand and surprised Cake, and a few others when she forced Cake’s hand under Azure’s loincloth and Cake felt Azure’s folds and they were not soaked but drenched but it felt like Azure’s folds were on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you can see… my heat is no joke… I have been using a special item to keep my heat in check but its no cure… my heat has been building and building and building so tell me… with how heated I am… sure I maybe somewhat irrational since part of my mind is clouded… but do you think I could be sated with a damned toy meant to keep my heat from dispersing?... stress relief or not… wedding or not… cheating or not… I’m not waiting for long so unless you know another way to make things right in the next few minutes… well… I got nothing else to say since the look on your face being a feline like myself can show you understand.” Azure questioned while looking Cake in the eyes as she lets Cake’s hand go while Cake had wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake looks at Gata and Fionna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s really not joking here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… and at the very least at least Cedric is friends with you, I could have gone to anyone else in the village… for now… unless you three want to join in… Cedric… better get ready to follow me… I’ll be making sure you won’t be able to walk later and as for you…” Azure said while she gripped the collar of Emeralds shirt and starts to drag him and as Azure got near Cedric, she pulled on his chains like a leash and dragged him after her… this caused many to sweatdrop since Emerald and Cedric wouldn’t be seen for awhile it seems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy… Cake… I feel like this is our fault big time.” Fionna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No kidding.” Cake said as Gata sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Fi, Cake, you two follow after Emerald and Cedric, if you get pulled into the fun, fine, but you two owe me one since someone needs to stick with Finn and make sure this peace talk goes well.” Gata said when she gave Fionna and Cake half lidded looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna and Cake sweatdrops before nodding their heads at Gata before they went to the same direction Azure went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata sighs before she looks at Juan and the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OK… lets continue the talk someplace were we can talk and stuff.” Gata said when she looks at Juan, Emelina and Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grigori left the others for now since he needed to calm down and stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan and Emelina felt awkward as Finn was confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right… let’s get going.” Juan said but had a thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nice going Cedric.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought sarcastically since his son made a dumb move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emelina had similar thoughts but she did hope her son would be alright… she then looks at Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well your highness, follow us and we can get started on this peace talk and stuff.” Emelina said when she smiles at Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I don’t want any bad blood between my kingdom and your village after what Xergiok had done.” Finn said while hoping the peace talk goes well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan and Emelina nod their heads and as Finn, Gata, and the goblin guards follow Finn, the scene went to Emerald and Cedric as they were thrown into a room in a house, most likely Azure’s since the bed was big and Azure walked into the room and slammed the door shut after Fionna and Cake entered the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me for a moment… need to bath and stuff first… after all, fun to be or not I am having a long overdue reunion with my Fiance after all.” Azure said before she walked into the bathroom and as Emerald groans from the toss and rubbs his head he looks at Cedric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cedric… how fucked are we right now?... and I’m not talking literal… no offense but your fiance seemed a bit unhinged in her eyes… how long has she been in heat again?” Emerald asked when he sat up on the bed and looks at Cedric next to him while Cedric rubbed his throat from being dragged by the chain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude… she’s been in heat during the time that I was taken prisoner. Not to mention that I… cheated on her with Fionna and Cake so she’s angry. I can’t tell what your fate will be Emerald but… let Death have mercy on our souls.” Cedric said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Err… dude… you saw my throat get ripped out right by that anger prone cat man yes?... pretty sure Death won’t get me though probably just means I would be her toy or something for a long time… pretty sure in this case its bad since she probably won’t hold back if she is the dominating type… contrary to how I act… I’m not one for pain.” Emerald said while he pales a bit when he could picture a dominatrix geared up Azure using so many dirty things on him that borderline on damaging for life that it scared him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well here’s a reminder… Grigori… the cat man that you met… is Azure’s dad. And you can guess where she got her anger from yes?” Cedric said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well considering she sounded pretty calm, she may have another way of showing anger but oh joy…” Emerald said as he facepalms for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later Emerald sighs as he gets off the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well since running won’t work, may as well try and enjoy the possible torture to be…” Emerald said as he starts to strip from his clothing while Fionna and Cake listened in and sweatdrops and how the two guys were reacting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric though was actually praying as he wish for his soul to have a safe journey… just in case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Fionna got undressed nearby and Cake removed her vest and stuff, a couple minutes passed and a cleaned and nude Azure walked out from the bathroom while she used a towel to dry off her body and she saw the naked people in the room and smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not bad for all of you.” Azure said when she licked her lips in a lustful way as her heat starts to get the better of her which was seen by the others when Azure’s gaze went from stoic to full blown lustful in no time… and REALLY lustful when her heat kicked in big time from seeing Cedric and Emerald’s cocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric blushes a bit but lightly gulps a bit as Fionna and Cake can see how horny Azure was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then approached the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… who do I start with?, choices… choices…” Azure said when she looks Emerald and Cedric up and down and licks her lips when she grins at Fionna and Cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two… on a scale of 1 to 10, how well was Cedric to you?” Azure asked while Cake blinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I didn’t get to have much fun with Cedric since Fionna tuckered him out a lot before I could go a round.” Cake said when she remembered how long Fionna was at it with Cedric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna chuckles nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right… He was a bit frisky so… going for a 9 here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… well this makes things simple… Cake was it… come and suck Cedric’s cock and stuff, you can have first dibs on him since he left you hanging, I’ll go for your man here first.” Azure said while she grins at Cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me sugar.” Cake said before a moment later, she was seen sucking off Cedric’s cock making said chained wolfman groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azure bit her lower lip when she watched this and chuckles before she looks at Emerald while his cock got erect in her view and Fionna looks on as Azure moved to grip Emerald’s cock and she stroked it while Emerald shuddered when he wondered what Azure was thinking as she felt a real cock in such a long time instead of a toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh fuck… I can’t wait till I start riding that cock.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Azure thought before she opens her mouth and starts sucking Emerald’s cock hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald groans when he felt that and he was surprised when Azure deepthroats his cock and gagged greatly while she had a fucked up look on her face when she enjoyed the taste and starts to bob her head and Emerald grits his teeth when he felt Azure really bobbing her head in not time and Azure fondled his balls too boot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck she really is eager… damn how bad is her heat?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emerald wondered while he saw a small puddle forming under Azure from her juices dripping onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azure continues to gag as she sucks Emerald’s cock more before Azure starts to finger her wet pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As this went on, Fionna went to Cedric’s side and she was kissing Cedric to help him feel better while Cake sucked Cedric’s cock more while she fondles Cedric’s balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric groans from Cake’s action before he kissed Fionna back as he starts to feel better… for a moment before he slides his tongue in Fionna’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric even had one hand group Fionna’s ass while the other went to her breast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna groans from the feeling and while this went on Emerald moved to get on the bed with Azure and he was eating her out while she sucked his cock more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azure groans as she sucked Emerald’s cock faster before using her paw to fondle his balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple minutes pass with this happening and Azure couldn’t take it anymore when she moved to get off Emerald’s face and got in position over Emerald while she faced him with a lust full and slightly heat crazed grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… but I need some cock now!” Azure said before she had her pussy take in Emerald’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh fuck!” Emerald groans out from how tight and hot Azure was… it was like she would burn his dick off with how turned on she was and Azure groans from how deep Emerald went inside of her… finally a real cock!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azure didn’t need to a moment to adjust as she already starts riding Emerald’s cock like there was no tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As this went on… though Part of Cedric did feel bad on him not being with Azure… he did feel sympathetic for Emerald when he saw how aggressive Azure was when she actually placed her hands on his chest and her claws dug into the skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeouch!” Emerald grunts out though this seemed to egg Azure on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azure grins wildly as she kept doing that while riding Emerald’s cock harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a bit but Azure could feel Emerald’s cock throbbing inside of her as she rides Emerald’s cock more, same with Cake when she sucked Cedric’s cock more and more while she worked to get him to cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric groans a bit more as he can feel his orgasm getting closer while Azure looks down at Emerald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s that throbbing feeling… better give this pussy her milk.” She said as she went faster and harder on Emerald’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald blinks at that and while he would have tried to say something… Azure covered his mouth surprisingly enough as her grin gets wider at the helpless look on Emerald’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say you can talk. So shut up and cum!” Azure said as she went wild on Emerald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald in turn couldn’t argue even if he wanted to and a minute later, he groans in Azure’s hand when he came hard inside of Azure’s womb with great force, flooding her fiery heated insides with long overdue cooling sperm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes!” Azure groans with a pleased look as her tongue was sticking out for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Emerald tapped off, Azure’s womb was slightly extended from how much sperm was inside of her, and Emerald groans while he was surprised when Azure gave him a more lustful look then before… seems one shot was not enough…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think this is over yet. The fun has just begun.” Azure said with a lustfilled grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh boy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emerald thought as he groans as Azure starts to ride him while on Cedric’s end, he was fucking Cake up the ass while she was on all fours and Cake was sucking off Fionna’s cock when Fionna summoned one thanks to the spell she knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna groans a few times as Cedric gave Cake’s ass a serious pounding as he thrusts and buck his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake muffly moans and groans from the intense actions and she could feel Cedric getting close while his knot got a bit bigger as time went on until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric groans as he grinds his teeth and gives Cake’s ass a big creampie while Fionna fills the feline’s mouth with her cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake groans from the climax and as she drank Fionna’s load, she waits for Cedric and Fionna to ride out their orgasms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a bit before Cedric and Fionna tapped off before Fionna takes her cock out of Cake’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake pants for breath while she made sure to swallow the load in her mouth while she looks at Cedric since his cock was still in her ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck B-Baby… you really let out more then last time, guess getting some rest really helped you fuck harder.” Cake said when she felt how rough Cedric was with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric lightly chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In more ways than one.” He said before he pats Cake’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cake shuddered from that and her ass tightened on Cedric’s cock in time with his pats</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric groans from that as he feels his cock getting squeezed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment the trio looks over to see Azure, somehow with a leash and collar of all things on Emerald somehow… which did cause a question of where it came from to pop in Fionna and Cake’s minds… though they blushed when Emerald was forced to fuck Azure while she was on all fours and he was fucking her ass just like Cedric was while she pulled the leash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on… you can do it harder!” Azure groans as she pulls on Emerald’s leash again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald grunts from that and fucked Azure’s ass harder while he had his hands on her hips and Fionna sweatdrops when she looks at Cedric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably should be glad Emerald is taking the brunt of Azure’s actions right now since it looks like she was really dominating Emerald right now.” Fionna said when she worried Azure would rip Emerald’s head off his body with how hard she was pulling Emerald’s leash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Cedric said as he felt bad for Emerald but at the same time was still feeling guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna noticed and smirks as she removed her cock and she cleared her throat to get Cedric’s attention as Fionna got on her back and spreads her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric looks at Fionna before blinking a bit he saw her in that position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on big boy, I’m inviting you to fuck my pussy or is the Big Bad Wolf afraid of tight pussy now?” Fionna teased when she grins at Cedric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric growls from the tease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you.” He said before pulling his cock out of Cake’s ass before Cedric gets on top of Fionna jams his cock inside before he immediately starts humping her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna groans from the feeling and wrapped her arms and legs around Cedric while she lets the wolf man have his way with her, he wondered what she was thinking right now as she tightened her pussy on Cedric’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh fuck… I teased him so he can focus on me but… damn… I should’ve given him a big 10. His cock just knows what spots to hit.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fionna thought as she hugs Cedric more while looking at him with pure lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caused Cedric to blush and on Azure’s end, she was a bit surprised when Cedric gave Fionna a rather intense kiss and this caused Azure to get a bit jealous for a moment though she shook it off to look at Emerald and after pulling on the leash a bit harder, she kissed him on the lips while wondering what Cedric thought if he could see this as Emerald fucked her ass harder from the sudden kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric did glance a bit with one eye and was surprised to see that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Glob… did Azure do that because I was kissing Fionna?... well I am jealous but… Fionna’s lips feel so good now.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought before he focused his attention back on Fionna as Cedric kissed her more before he had his tongue fight hers as Cedric’s cock kissed Fionna’s womb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna moans as she kissed Cedric more as her toes curled greatly when Fionna felt how intense Cedric is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene then fades to black for now as the sounds of sex continue, how long this would go on would be anyone’s guess but one thing was certain, seems things are just getting started now that the group was in the village in full.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(Note to readers: Chapters unless needed, will be around the 25 page mark so chapters can be posted at a faster rate so expect things in parts now)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfkin and Catkin Village/ Plaza area/ Finn, Gata, Juan, Emelina</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... And here is the plaza where we hold various festivals, sometimes merchants stumble here and we let them peddle their wares here as well… so how do you like the village so far Finn?” Juan said when he stopped to look at Finn since they went by the blacksmith, the apothecary, the marketplace where mostly food items were stocked, and even a training ground where Finn tested out a few of the swords here and while not as light as his liquid metal Sword, they were still high tier in making and stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing sir. Wish I found this village a while ago.” Finn said as he had an excited look on his face making Gata giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, careful, given the context one would think you would want to take this place over if it was a week or two ago.” Emelina said since there was a serious alert up thanks to what Xergiok did to Cedric and stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinks a bit after hearing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t mean it like that. I meant like to visit and stuff.” He said before Gata placed her hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was only teasing Finn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry was just trying to ease the tension… so Juan… know where Eruru is?” Emelina said and right as that happened, from the treetops a leith figure swings on a vine and lands near the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey pops!, glad I found you.” A female voice said which caused Juan to chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There she is, hey Eruru, something wrong?” Juan asked which made everyone look over to see a young Wolf kin woman around Finn’s age while she wore a simple loincloth and bra like bit to hide her breasts, she had a still developing figure and had A to B cup breasts at the moment, and thin hips, though if she grew to be anything like her mother her figure would fill out fast when puberty would hit her hard while the now identified Eruru walked to the group, on close inspection she had a lighter fur color then Cedric and had a kind a cute look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinks a bit when he saw Eruru before blushing when he thought that the wolf girl looked cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata noticed before smirking when got some good teasing material to use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she held back as Eruru approached her father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just wanted to let you know that Cedrina is in the village, we heard that there was some trouble at the front gate and when I got there, I smelt the scent of blood but didn’t find anything, Cedrina is already following the smell of the blood at a different direction towards Azure’s place, why is the smell of the blood leading there?” Eruru said when she looked greatly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Grigori made a foolish mistake when he attacked an advisor to the new Goblin King. Luckily the advisor is deathless. Also good news, your brother Cedric finally came home. All thanks to Finn, the new Goblin King.” He said as he points to Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eruru blinks a bit when she looks at Finn and she looks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh… weird… thought he would be older and more… Adventurous?, this guy looks like an actual king then Finn the Human… we sure were not just getting mistaken on names and stuff?” Eruru said which caused Emelina to giggle since she made a similar mention like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata also giggles while Finn sweatdrops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… don’t know why people keep saying that but I assure you, I am Finn the Human. Ask me anything and I’ll prove it to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, no need, I can smell a scent from you different then most species and if that is a human scent then your Finn the human alright… so Pops, considering Grigori is in trouble, you going to do something to help stop a possible war since one of our own attacked Finn’s allies?” Eruru asked since she didn’t know about the arranged marriage thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan rubbed the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I was gonna talk to you about this. To make sure war didn’t happen, I suggested an… arranged marriage between you and Finn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?... well alright.” Eruru surprisingly said when she crossed her arms and had a calm look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn was surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… you’re okay with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean sure may be odd that I’m calm about this, but you are a prime male, THE Finn, hero of Ooo, you toppled monsters and others without much help aside from your brother and the occasional third helper, and to top it all off you are a new Royal of a Kingdom… pretty sure I would be called an idiot if I didn’t take the chance to get a good male like this, I mean you’re like Alpha male material who could support me if we get older and possibly have kids and stuff, gotta admit that is a package deal.” Eruru said without a hint of shyness to her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn was just surprised after hearing that while Gata giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well way to go Finn. King for no more than 2 days and you already got yourself a fiancé.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blushed at that while Eruru chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well in case he gets the eyes of other ladies, I don’t mind if Finn wants to have fun with others, would help him get more experienced in the future and stuff so who am I to stop him.” Eruru said while she had a calm look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinks a bit after hearing that while Gata smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he is already getting eyed by some Goblin females. Plus there’s two other royals that Finn knows personally. Though he’ll have to wait till he’s 18. Luckily I taught him all he needs to know about the tiers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, though in case we are incompatible in having a kid we should talk about getting a surrogate later just in case years from now, can’t be too careful right.” Eruru said when looks at Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blushes brightly after hearing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Right.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As this went on, the scene went to Emerald, Cedric, Fionna, Azure, and Cake while they were continuing their fun from last time...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Azure’s home/ Azure’s room/ Azure, Cedric, Emerald, Fionna, Cake</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently the scene showed things were a bit different as Emerald and Cedric were finally given a break while they looked a bit thinner and were getting something to eat and drink to refuel… Azure in the meantime was still going strong as she rode Fionna’s cock while Cake fucked her ass so Emerald and Cedric could take the chance to recover while Azure moans and groans as she begged for Fionna and Cake to fuck her harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna and Cake grunts and groans as they gave everything in their power to fuck Azure’s holes as hard as they can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the kitchen…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald was drinking plenty of water like a madman while Cedric was devouring a large slab of meat while the duo wore loincloths for modesty in case anyone walked into the house and Cedric was still stuck in his chains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Emerald finished his drink he pants for breath while he looked like his usual self.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck… not sure if I should say this but you may want to get backup in case Azure has this much of a sex drive… you may die of a crushed pelvis or from a lack of fluids if you go one on one with her.” Emerald said while he relaxed in his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps but… I promise her I would do anything in my power to earn her forgiveness.” Cedric said after taking another bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you are stronger then most man dude." Emerald said when he ate some food next though giggling was heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?... Cedric did you giggle just now?" Emerald asked when he looks at Cedric with confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric blinked a bit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That wasn’t me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh… weird…” Emerald said before he starts to eat his food again before giggling was heard again which caused Emerald and Cedric to look around again since the giggle seemed to echo around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, whoever it is better come out now.” Cedric said with a narrow look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Cedric, no need to get uppity.” A familiar voice that Cedric recognized was heard and a figure appeared from out of nowhere like the figure came out of a camouflage like state behind Emerald while Emerald was clueless about who was behind him when he looks around everywhere besides behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric blinked when he realized who it was.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is that you Cedrina?” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald blinks a bit since Cedric was looking over him and when he looked behind him, he blushed and leaned back since he was pretty much looking at a well endowed cloth covered chest and he looks up at an amused Blue furred Wolf kin who looked a lot like Cedric but unlike Eruru she had a darker fur color and an amused look when she looks down at Emerald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, been awhile bro, nice look by the way with the chains... I tracked the scent of blood from the front gate here and I see this guy who from the dense smell should be dead, eating some food in front of you… guys not a ghost from what I can tell…” The Wolf woman known as Cedrina said as she poked Emerald’s cheek while he sweatdrops at the curious look he was getting from this Wolfkin woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… can I help you?, if you want answers I can answer some… had a run in with Azure’s dad and he ripped my throat out… for situations I can’t talk about right now, I can’t be killed in the conventional sense so any injuries I get just reverse and stuff… who are you?” Emerald asked since Cedrina looked more and more impressed and… lustful when she eyed Emerald more for some reason during the story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric sweatdrops when he saw this coming.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Emerald, this is Cedrina, my twin sister and just a heads up, she’s taken a liking to your… well body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?, either it's the revival thing or something since I don’t think I look that good… maybe a bit above average but that's just me being generous… anyway… Cedrina was it… don’t want any trouble, just got done with Azure a moment ago and I’m still refueling, even if the mind is willing, the flesh can get bruised and sore… so…” Emerald tried to say as Cedrina cuts him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I can smell it, you have multiple female scents on you aside from Azure, and from what I can tell seems Azy is busy with two of your bitches… why don’t we just get by the awkard moment and do this…” Cedrina said as she gripped Emerald on top of the head as he pales and Cedrina looks at her brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you later if you survive Bro, I got an itch that needs scratching from smelling so much sex in the air and your friend here will do nicely.” Cedrina said as she jumped out an open window as Emerald reached for Cedric with a look that begged for help though… all Cedric did was just wave to Emerald with a closed eyed look while he pitied Emerald right now since he doubt Cedrina would be alone… she was a popular woman among some males and females after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Emerald… you’re on your own.” Cedric said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Cedric jolts when he heard a voice behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shame… he would have let you rest and recover a bit more before we had fun.” A familiar voice said which caused Cedric to pale a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric gulped before he slowly turns around and looks at the source.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out it was Azure and she had a grin on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loincloth off… your friends upstairs are taking 5.” Azure said while up in the bedroom…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionna and Cake were groaning while they either had flaccid cocks or none at all as they laid on Azure’s bed with sore bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the kitchen as Azure walked up to Cedric with swaying hips…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric blushes a bit before he removes his loincloth since he knew saying no to Azure was not an option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As that happened and Azure moved to get on Cedric’s lap when she turned his chair he was on to face her and she starts to ride his cock in no time with her pussy and she moans and groans from the feeling of getting filled again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric groans a few times as he powers through Azure’s rough riding before Cedric grabs his fiance’s hips and starts thrust his cock up hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Azure groans from the feeling, the scene went outside and to another location where Emerald was brought to by Cedrina… it was a bit away from the village and she dropped Emerald on some soft grass that cushioned his landing and he sat up to see that he was alone for a moment and Cedrina lands near him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks to Emerald’s new view, he had a better look at Cedrina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was actually a little taller then Cedric and had some more muscle, not bulky but toned, either the chains restricted more then powers on his body or Cedrina was the Alpha sibling of the group, and she had wide well toned hips, strong legs, large D, possibly E cup breasts, and her body was built to be a powerful sensual woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald gulps since he was reminded about Fionna since she wasn’t a slouch in the training department and as he got to his feet, Cedrina looks a bit excited when Emerald looked like he could either run or rush her when he got ready to move from where he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, if you’re planning to run, then watch out… I always get my prey.” Cedrina said with a fang grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… well there is one thing you should know as well… I don’t need items to do much… perk of learning spells.” Emerald said as he muttered an incantation and a double of his appears made out of magic, the duo circles one another to confuse Cedrina and the duo ran off in different directions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedrina blinked a bit before grinning.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let the hunt begin.” She said before she starts chasing one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though as Cedrina left the area, Emerald appeared from a camo spell he learned and sighs in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phew… glad I learned that as well… should give me a bit of time to think of a real game plan.” Emerald said as he thinks for a moment with a hand on his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did Emerald know, something was sneaking up behind him before the mystery figure grabs him in a hug of sorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald jolts and looks behind him to see an amused Cedrina that was the culprit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, not gonna get rid of me that easy. Your scent made it easy to find you.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh… see… any chance we could just talk things out?... I mean we just met so while Azure may have been a rushed thing she had a reason… you on the other HAND!” Emerald tried to say as Cedrina used one of her hands to reach under Emerald’s loincloth and gripped his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry but I got a big ich and your cock is the perfect size to scratch it.” Cedrina said while grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald groans as Cedrina stroked him off a bit and she felt his loincloth get moved away when Emerald’s cock got fully erect in her hand and she grins at the size.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… nice. We’re definitely gonna have some great fun.” Cedrina said as she stroke Emerald’s cock more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald shuddered from that while he could feel how rough Cedrina was gripping him… guess she really needed this if she was going this strong… was she in her own kind of heat?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only a moment later before Cedrina was then seen roughly bobbing her head on Emerald’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald in turn was gritting his teeth when he was leaning up against a tree so he wouldn’t fall as he looked down at Cedrina while he gripped the tree behind him with his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedrina gave Emerald a lustfilled look on her face as she continues bobbing her head faster and harder before she uses her tongue to lick around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald really groans from this and his cock starts to throb slowly and Cedrina could feel that on her tongue in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Cedrina bob her head even faster so she can make Emerald climax hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a minute before Emerald threw his head back and groans when he climaxed hard inside of Cedrina’s mouth and her mouth quickly overfilled with sperm in no time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedrina was a little surprised at how much cum Emerald let out before she starts drinking down Emerald’s load.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a bit for Emerald to ride out his orgasm and when he tapped off with a groan, he looks down at Cedrina with a blush on his face… honestly this situation was off guarding for him for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedrina winks at Emerald as she drinks down the last of Emerald’s cum before Cedrina takes her mouth off of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… delicious.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald pants for breath a bit as he recovers from that and noticed Cedrina stripping from her loincloth and bra like clothing a moment later after she used a spell to clean her body off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Let’s get to the main event. I’m already soaking so no need for foreplay.” Cedrina said before she climbs on top of Emerald which forced him to sit against the tree and gets into position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald had enough of being dominated like this and used a quick spell to make some hands and forced them behind Cedrina and forced her arms to be pinned behind her as she was forced on her back after Emerald pushed her there and he got up to stand over Cedrina with a hardon at full power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedrina was caught off guard for a bit before she licks her lips when she saw Emerald’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh… kinky.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald then got over Cedrina and after aiming his cock at her folds, he forced his cock balls deep into her and he starts to fuck her hard thanks to how wet she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yeah!” Cedrina groans as she starts enjoying having her pussy fucked before she wrapped her legs around Emerald’s waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald snarls and growls when he did this and in no time he was pounding away at Cedrina’s pussy while he had his hands on her breasts to fondle them roughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedrina groans again before she starts moaning as she really loves the pleasure she was getting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes you stud! Keep fucking me!” She said as she lustfully stares at Emerald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald had no issue with that as he keeps on fucking Cedrina more and more while he could feel her own orgasm getting close until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedrina moans loudly as her face looks fucked up before she climaxed a bit hard on Emerald’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald snarls when he pushed his cock balls deep into Cedrina and came hard right into her womb with great force, making her womb bloat a bit as a result.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedrina moans more as her climax got stronger as she feels her womb growing which caused her toes to curl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Emerald tapped off, he pants for breath as he pulled his cock free from Cedrina’s pussy and a lot of sperm flowed from her abused snatch and Emerald stands a bit while he made sure Cedrina’s arms would stay pinned so she wouldn’t do anything to him while he recovers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedrina, after tapping off, lightly chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck… that felt great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks… feel better now?” Emerald wondered while he wondered if Cedrina was back to normal though his cock was still iron hard to show Emerald was still raring to go more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, oh fuck no. I still got more of that itch that needs scratching.” Cedrina said with a fang grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald sighs as he had the hands move so Cedrina was on her front on a rock and Emerald approached her and put his hands on her ass to tease her as he rubbed the head of his cock against her asshole after he lifts her tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedrina shudders a bit before turning her head to look at Emerald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Come on now. No need to tease. Just jam that monster in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald nods his head and he forced his cock deep into her ass and Emerald starts to fuck Cedrina’s asshole in no time while he used his right hand to grip her tail at the base while he used his left hand to smack her ass a few times to tease her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedrina had a very pleased look on her face as she was moaning loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Emerald did this, the scene went to Cedric while he was fucking Azure on the kitchen table, similar to Cedrina, he forced Azure onto her front on the table and was fucking her ass while Azure was moaning with a fucked up look on her face as she felt Cedric reshaping her asshole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric grunts and groans as he made sure to go in balls deep in Azure’s ass as he was making sure that she gets satisfied before Cedric starts smacking her ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azure really moans from the feeling and she used her tail to wrap around Cedric’s waist and he helped pull Cedric into her ass more and more as time went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a side by side camera comparison, Emerald and Cedric fucked Cedrina and Azure more and more up the assed and Emerald roars when he pushed his cock balls deep in Cedrina’s ass after a few minutes of fucking and filled her ass with plenty of sperm and Azure groans when she came hard on Cedric’s cock with great force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric snarls as he pushes his cock further before giving his fiancé’s ass a serious creampie while Cedrina moans loudly before climaxing hard on Emerald’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all four people 20 seconds or so to ride out their orgasms before they tapped off with various groans and moans and Emerald keeps his cock inside of Cedrina’s ass and enjoyed the afterglow for a moment and on her end, Azure purrs which showed she was now satisfied fully since her kind don’t purr unless they were fully satisfied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric and Cedrina both panted after tapping off as Cedric looks at Azure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You… o-okay Azure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah… finally satisfied… no more burning in my loins… how you feeling?” Azure asked when she looks back at Cedric with a cute look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric blushes from that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m holding on. So… is all forgiven?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe… yeah you're forgiven… though seems that break you got really made it hard to satisfy you if the hardon in my ass is anything to go by.” Azure said when she felt how hard Cedric was in her ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric blushes a bit before lightly chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azure looks amused as she relaxed on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t hold back on my account… keep fucking me till you are satisfied now… your soon to be wife does need to satisfy her mate after all right?” Azure teasingly said as she sensually smiles at Cedric after winking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric blushes a bit but returns the smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” He said before he pulls his cock out and jams it inside his fiancé’s pussy and starts fucking her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azure groans from that and as this went on, seems Emerald had a similar recovery period though since Cedrina was coming on strong from before, she was letting Emerald fuck her breasts when she held them together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedrina groans as she was enjoying this before she sticks out her tongue and starts licking the head whenever it pops out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald shuddered from the feeling and continued to fuck Cedrina’s tits and enjoyed how soft the breasts were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedrina chuckles when she noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-So… how you liking my breasts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-Won't lie… they feel nice." Emerald muttered as he fucked Cedrina's breasts harder and faster and his cock starts to throb as time goes on to show Emerald was getting close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe… then fuck them to your heart’s content.” Cedrina said before she opens her mouth and takes some of Emerald’s cock in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald groans from that and he couldn't last another minute and groans when he came hard inside of Cedrina’s mouth with great force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedrina hums at the taste before she starts drinking it down while moving her breasts more to make Emerald keep climaxing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald shuddered as he rides out his orgasm and when he tapped off with a groan, he fell to the side next to Cedrina and passed out, seems a meal and stuff wouldn't beat a good night's rest after going so many rounds with Azure then her, seems Cedrina would have to wait for Emerald to wait before she continues the fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before anyone wonders why Emerald doesn’t just drain Cedrina… well he didn’t want to freak her out on the first time thing between him and her… same with Azure as well… though now he was regretting that as he blacked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw… he tired himself out. Looks like I’ll have to bring him back to my room.” Cedrina said before smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will say… He’s definitely a keeper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene then went to Finn and the others as Cedrina picked Emerald up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene then showed Finn as he was eating a meal Eruru made since she wanted to show she wasn't just a pretty face as Finn was eating a large slab of spiced meat with mushrooms on the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… wow Eruru. This is great meat.” Finn said as he took another bite and enjoyed the taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eruru smiled at the compliment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, I tried my best, anyway seems my parents are really getting into their talk with Gata, hopefully we won't have many issues." Eruru said when she looks at the room where her parents and Gata went into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I hope so too.” Finn said as he took another bite while humming at the flavor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile in the room where Juan, Emelia, and Gata were busy talking as Juan sat at a makeshift desk and Gata sat on a chair in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok… so as we talked about while Finn is eating, in exchange for your daughter without much issue since Emerald would want to do something to make things more even, you and your people will get free passes to come and go from the Goblin Kingdom to do whatever as long as you follow our laws, ergo not cause trouble, are we in agreement with that first deal?" Gata said when she looks at Juan with a serious look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan was thoughtful for a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… alright. I’ll accept the first deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good… second since your other daughter may try and get with Emerald since she would go for a strong male since she would find his revival ability a strong factor, in exchange for not giving anyone issues if she wants to come with us, we will owe you one favor either for village type situations, like village defenses or even for upgrades without a cost for one type of upgrade, your call on what upgrade type you want." Gata said since she wanted to cover a highly possible what if.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan was thoughtful again after hearing this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… that sounds reasonable.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, next deal, if you send a small group of wolfkin to help train and strengthen the Goblin Kingdom, we will send a number of Goblins here to do various tasks in the meantime, they would probably have to be trained in what you what them to do first… Xergiok really messed them up big time before Finn took charge." Gata explained and worries Juan may think that was a bad deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan was thoughtful for a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm… Well I’ll take your word for that since I’m worried about my son’s condition. As for deal… I’ll accept since I want to make sure that Eruru is protected and I know Cedric and Cedrina will be there just in case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well… Finally in exchange for allowing free passage to and from your Village in emergencies, you can ask any 1 thing from us as long as its within our power to grant.” Gata said while she gave Juan a serious look since this was a big deal to make.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… hard bargain but… I’ll accept.” Juan said with a calm look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great… I know I’ve been making conditions so why not switch things up and have you ask for stuff from us and make an even offer so we can make this an official peace treaty of sorts that we can document later?” Gata said while she smiles calmly at Juan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Juan nods his head before he starts looking thoughtful on the conditions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. For my first condition… if my people are free to come and go from the Kingdom, they should also have the right to live there if they want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata was a bit surprised by that and nods her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll have to run that one by Finn but I doubt he will care much about that, in order for other kingdoms not to wonder about if your people are invading and stuff since rumors would probably spread thanks to Xergiok and his actions, lets say a small group of your people can move in at first and we work to have more slowly come in if they want, test the waters so to speak since living in the Goblin Kingdom is VERY different then actually visiting it... Make sense?” Gata said while she looks at Juan as Emelina hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually that does… we don’t want too much attention coming to our village so this would be a good compromise for now so we can slowly have people move in as time goes on.” Emelina said when she looks at her mate to see how he would take that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan rubbed his chin a bit for a moment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Actually I agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… got any more requests?, unlike this village the Goblin Kingdom, though will be starting out small and building up to be more is still a legalized Kingdom so aside from people moving in, will you require anything else?” Gata asked since back and forth conditioning deals aside, Gata made four or so and Juan made one… one more would round things out a bit easier until they could find tune things more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. In addition for my people to come and go from the Goblin Kingdom, we should also form a trade agreement.” Juan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… Interesting, mind explaining the details of what you Wolf and Cat Kin make?, it should help me understand more since while we are starting out, we can make some smithies and what not with the proper training…” Gata said when she looks thoughtful since at the moment they wouldn’t have real materials in the Goblin kingdom worth trading between the Wolf/Catkin village and the Goblin Kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well for starters, we can make hunting gear and various tools. Some materials we gather come from the very forest we live in.” Juan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… well we don’t have materials persay aside minerals if we mine around the kingdom… the Goblin Kingdom mainly lives in some flat land like terrain with barely any trees and stuff… it may take a bit but would you mind making the deal an on hold type thing until we catch up with your people by having actual things worth trading between?, really wouldn’t be fair if we didn’t make our own stuff to trade right?” Gata asked while she looks a bit worried this would anger Juan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for Gata, Juan was understanding.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course. Can wait it out till it’s time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata nods and she smiles at Juan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… also sorry for the trouble the Goblin Kingdom caused with Xergiok, honestly this happened before Finn, Emerald, Fionna, Cake, and I came into the picture after Finn took over after Xergiok, I know that an apology may not help much since you probably say your son crippled by those chains… but know we are going to try our best to find a way to free him no matter what.” Gata said while she bowed a bit to Juan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan lightly chuckles.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you. Though no need to rush. The important thing is that my son is back home and safe thanks to you and your friends. Now the only thing that needs to be focused on would be Cedric and Azure’s wedding. Speaking of… we need to start preparing for Finn and Eruru’s marriage. But we’ll give them time so they can get to know each other better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, maybe just announce that Finn and Eruru are Fiances and once they turn 18 they get married officially?, would give them plenty of time to get to know one another and Finn can grow as a king, as for the wedding between Cedric and Azure… well you probably already have most things set up since I’ve heard Cedric and Azure’s wedding was delayed so I doubt it would take long… maybe a few hours at most if you have a lot of people help so I would say a day for prep, and a day for the wedding itself, two days at best.” Gata said while Emelina smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we had a few people upkeep the area where the wedding will take place but we need to fine tune things since I doubt Cedric wouldn’t invite you all… though that would leave Juan with plenty of free time since he could just have the usual people do things… as for Finn and Eruru, why don’t we leave them alone so they can talk and stuff… as for the guilt thing you may feel… why not follow Juan and I to the bedroom?, pretty sure hearing about how our son and your boyfriend having fun with their ladies would give you a feeling of being left out… doubt many could complain if we show you how wild we Wolfkin get.” Emelina said which was surprising… guess her own heat was getting to her if she had a similar state to Cedrina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan blinks a bit after hearing that before looking at Gata to see her reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata was blushing a bit from the unexpected question and she looks back at Juan since this was his home and stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Well… if it helps with making things up between the kingdoms I don’t mind and who knows… could help with keeping things calm until we get more materials and stuff.” Gata said while she blushed more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Juan chuckle.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well if that’s what you want then how about the three of us head to the… master bedroom.” He said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata blushed as she nods her head and as she followed Juan and Emelina, Juan gave Eruru a signal that he made to tell Eruru to have Finn and her leave for now since it was a private moment to be as the trio went to the Master bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eruru got a signal before looking at Finn.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Say Finn, since you’re not in a hurry, why don’t I show you around my village. Can help us get to know each other more since we’re engaged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blushed at that and nods his head as he swallowed his meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, lead the way Eruru.” Finn asked as he starts to follow his Fiance… that was a loop for Finn so to speak since he went from having no girlfriend to a fiance to marry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eruru smiles as she grabs Finn’s hand and starts leading him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once that happened, Juan had the door to the Master bedroom lock and he grins at Gata and Emelina as the two sat on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you two… might as well celebrate not only mine and Emelina’s son returning and celebrating the soon to be wedding day… but the peace treaty between a Kingdom and our village.” Juan said with a fanged grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emelina chuckled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh it will be a great celebration indeed.” She said as she looks at Gata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata blushed more as she went to undress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-Lets just get started before I have second thoughts… unlike Fionna and Cake I don’t do this kind of thing much.” Gata said as she got fully undressed between Juan and Emelina and they saw her nude body in full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… not bad.” Emelina said before she and Juan starts removing their clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata blushed when she saw how the duo looked…. For Juan he looked like a older version of Cedric with a cock bigger in width by an inch but shorter in length… as for Emelina… think of Cedrina’s figure but a cup smaller and a body size a bit smaller since she wasn’t an Alpha wolf kin and you get the general idea of their figures and what not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata was blushing brightly at the duo as Juan chuckled a bit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let’s help our guest warm up eh honey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh lets… why don’t you start with giving her a kiss or something and I join in a moment later?” Emelina suggests as Juan’s cock starts to get hard in Gata and Emelina’s views.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata blushes brightly when she saw that as Juan grins before he approaches Gata and grabs her shoulders before Juan kiss Gata’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emelina smirks when she saw this as Gata got wide eyes and she melts into the kiss a moment later while Juan felt the suction of Gata’s mouth when he sent his tongue into Gata’s mouth a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata moans as she felt Juan’s tongue enter her mouth before she had her tongue rubbed against Juan’s tongue as Gata kissed him more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emelina smirks as she walked behind Gata and fondled her breasts from behind and pushed her body up against Gata’s so she could feel Emelina’s breasts touching her while Juan used his right hands fingers to rub her folds a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata was a bit surprised by these actions before she shudders and moans as she starts feeling warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute with Emelina finding out about Gata’s suction like properties on her body as well with her nipples, Juan was kneeling between Gata’s legs and was eating her pussy out roughly while Emeline was using a couple fingers, which had water formed on a couple fingers for lube, to finger Gata’s ass and really worked Gata good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh… Oh Glob.” Gata groans as she was enjoying having her pussy eaten out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan then surprised her when his tongue sparks a bit against her folds and he worked to suck her bud a few times as he focused his ability of lightning on his lips and tongue to really give her a jolt of pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh fuck.” Gata groans as her toes curled on the ground while Emelina smirks at the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This then resulted in Juan and Emelina to have Gata lay on her back on the bed and Juan was eating out her pussy while Emelina sat on Gata’s face and continues to play Gata’s breasts with rough finger actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata moans and groans from that action while at the same time, she starts to eat out Emelina’s pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emelina shuddered from that and she made sure to grind her folds on Gata’s face and Juan ate Gata out more and more until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata muffly groans loudly before she climaxed on Juan’s face and tongue as she ate out Emelina’s pussy more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Juan ate out Gata more to lap up her juices, Emelina groans as she came on Gata’s face with surprising force, guess she needed the relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata uses her time to lap up Emelina’s juices as the octopus girl rides out her orgasm before tapping off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Emelina tapped off a few seconds later, she and Gata were licking and sucking various parts of Juan’s cock while Emelina sucked his cock while Gata sucked Juan’s balls with great force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan groans as he was enjoying this treatment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh yeah… that’s the ticket.” He said before he petted the duo’s heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caused the duo to blush as they worked to please Juan more while making sure to not go too fast so his load would build up when Gata could feel Juan’s balls throbbing every few sucks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan groans a few more times while Emelina made sure to suck his cock more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a couple minutes as Gata and Emelina switch positions so Gata was sucking Juan’s cock vigorously while Emelina sucked his balls while Gata’s mouth didn’t let Juan free until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan groans a bit loud as he grinds his teeth before he climaxed a bit hard and fills Gata’s mouth with his load.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata muffly moans as her cheeks swelled a bit as she worked to drink Juan’s load, like last time with Fionna and Cake, she opened a portal in her throat so that Juan’s load went elsewhere while not a drop of sperm was spilled from Gata’s lips as she waits for Juan to ride out his orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 15 seconds or more pass before Juan finally taps off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata licked Juan’s cock clean and she let Juan’s cock go and while she has some sperm in her mouth, she moved to kiss Emelina so she could give some of Juan’s sperm to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emelina was surprised by that action but went with it and kissed Gata back as Emelina had her tongue lick the semen off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Juan recovered, he grins when he saw this happen and his cock got iron hard near the duo as they continue to make out for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hot damn that’s nice.” Juan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Emelina and Gata stopped kissing one another, Gata looks at Emelina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-So… who goes first?, you or me?” Gata asked with a cute blush on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emelina smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well since you’re our guest, you go first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata nods cutely as she moved to get on all fours as Emelina moved away and Gata shook her ass at Juan to temp him into a Doggystyle situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan grins at the sight before a moment later, he gets behind Gata and grabs her hips before Juan slides his cock inside Gata’s pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata groans loudly from the feeling and like earlier, Juan felt Gata’s pussy suck his cock with serious suction and that prevented him from pulling free anytime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan groans from Gata’s strong suction before he starts thrusting his cock in and out of Gata’s pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata was groaning and moaning loudly from the feeling while her pussy gripped Juan’s cock tightly to try and milk him for his load as he went wild with his actions while Emelina fingers her pussy at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Emelina groans while finger her pussy, Juan grunts and groans as he had his cock hit Gata’s cervix before Juan whispers in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn… you got one strong pussy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata blushed from this and groans more while she thrusts her hips back against Juan’s cock again and again as time went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan continues to fuck Gata hard before he uses one hand to grip her chin and makes Gata look at Juan before kissing her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata blushed a bit from this and she returned the kiss as Juan fucked her more and more until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan groans in Gata’s mouth as he pushed his cock deeper before climaxing hard inside Gata’s pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata muffly moans from the feeling as she could feel sperm pool in her womb as the sperm was then converted into energy for her to use while she waits for Juan to ride out his orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Juan about 20 seconds or so before he finally taps off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he did, Gata lets Juan’s cock go and she chuckles when he looks confused when none of his sperm leaked from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-Bit of a trick I can do… converting sperm into energy… not going down anytime soon… if Emelina can hold on a bit more… mind fucking my ass?... I’ll return the favor to Emelina if she lets me go ahead with this.” Gata said while she used her hands to spread her ass cheeks to show her tight asshole to Juan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emelina chuckles when she heard that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, I don’t mind. Go for it dear.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan didn’t need to be told twice before he gets behind Gata again and jams his cock inside the octopus girl’s asshole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata groans from the penetration but unknown to Juan… Gata had a bit of payback for the future headache and past headaches that Bubblegum gave her… and thanks to her using some time to learn this Bubblegum’s schedule…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now Bubblegum was showering after she woke from a rather long experiment and was humming a bit as she scrubbed her body down… she had B cup breasts, wide hips, and a perfect bubble butt that looked good enough to fuck and stuff… all in all she was humming a bit as water ran down her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh… nothing like a good refreshing shower.” Bubblegum said as she cleans herself more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though as she bent down to wash her legs, she felt something penetrate her ass out of the blue and oddly enough from near her asshole INSIDE of her ass and rough thrusting was felt a moment later and the cock felt somewhat canine like with a knot entering her ass again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What the fuck?! W-Who’s there?!” Bubblegum said before groaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she got no answer as her ass was hammered again and again… she thought it was Marceline at first but when she moved to try and get away, the thrusting kept up and she was laying on her back on the shower floor which would have made it impossible for Marceline to be the culprit here though the cock starts to zap her insides a moment later for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-Gah!... what is happening here?!” Bubblegum said as she was greatly confused before groaning again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As this went on, Juan kept hammering Gata’s ass with great force while he shocked her insides… at least thats what he thought, Gata was moaning and groaning since she left some space at her asshole and a bit inside for her to feel things but the rest was right up Bubblegum’s asshole and Juan right now was fucking the soft tight ass of Princess Bubblegum without knowing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Bubblegum continues to groan loudly, Juan continues to thrust his cock hard inside Gata’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck!... This is tight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata groans more from the feeling and she looks back at Juan with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Well f-fuck my a-ass harder!” Gata begged while she thrusts her hips back so her ass smacked against Juan’s pelvis harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan groans from that action before grinning at Gata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Don’t have to tell me twice!” He groans before he got very rough with fucking Gata’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This pretty much resulted in Bubblegum, who had gotten on all fours, to groan more as she felt her ass getting fucked harder and faster as a result and she place her hands on the glass wall of the shower and her face touched the wall as she felt the cock fuck her ass more and more until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubblegum groans loudly before she climaxed from her ass as Juan growls and gave Gata’s ass a serious creampie but also added some electric shock to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caused Gata to groan when she felt that though that was mainly faked somewhat… nah the real orgasm was from Bubblegum’s that strengthened and she squirts hard from her pussy as she felt her stomach bloat while her insides sparked with electrical energy from her ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Bubblegum groan more as her climax got stronger as Juan continues to climax before he finally taps off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caused him to pull his cock free of Gata’s ass and by proxy, Bubblegum’s, this pretty much caused sperm to flow from her ass after Gata closed the portal in her ass and Bubblegum fell to her knees while sperm leaked onto the shower tiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh Glob… T-That felt… g-good but… how?” Bubblegum said while panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she would get no answer again as the scene fully went to Gata, Juan, and Emelina as Juan was fucking his wife as he lifts and lowered her onto his cock while he fucked her pussy and kisses her while Gata, who learned the cock growth spell from Cake and Fionna, formed a purple tentacle like cock with a dickhead on the end with it being around the 11 inch mark and 3 in width and she was fucking Emelina’s ass with no mercy while she smacked the wolfkin milf’s ass hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emelina groans and moans as she was greatly enjoying the pleasure as she made out with her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time went to a few minutes later to show the duo fucking Emelina more and more until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emelina moans loudly as she climaxed very hard on the duo’s cocks as Juan groans before he climaxed hard inside his wife’s pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata did the same with Emelina’s ass with a groan of her own and the duo took 20 seconds before everyone tapped off and pant for breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things went more or less like this again and again until the final round with Juan under Emelina while he was fucking her ass while she faces away from him while Gata was over her and she was fucking Emelina’s pussy harder and faster then she thought possible thanks to magic powering her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yeah!” Emelina groans as she rode her husband’s cock while enjoying getting her pussy pounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a couple minutes as the duo fucked Emelina more and more until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emelina moans loudly again as she throws her head back and climaxed hard again on the duo’s cocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan snarls a bit as he thrusts his cock up hard and gave his wife’s ass a big creampie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata did the same with Emelina’s pussy and womb when she came hard inside of Emelina’s eager hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emelina moans more as she feels her holes getting filled up which causes her climax to get stronger as she waits for the duo to tap off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the duo taps off, Gata pulled herself free and sperm leaked from Emelina’s pussy and Gata rests on her ass on the bed while she waits for Juan and Emelina to recover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said couple panted for a moment while Emelina had a very pleased look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck… that felt… g-great.” Emelina said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-Hehe… you said it… man wish I learned this spell long ago." Gata said while she dismissed her cock, she may be able to turn sperm into power but now she was unloading sperm so she couldn't keep up stamina wise… she would need to train more later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Well regardless, if you ever want a repeat, my wife and I would gladly help with your stress relief and what not.” He said with a fang grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gata blushed a bit when she heard that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks… maybe I could bring Emerald and the others next time to really make things intense." Gata said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, no problem there. More the merrier, right honey?” Juan said as he looks at his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emelina as she laid on the bed chuckles a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes, would be fun… for now I'm wanting to sleep a bit since this fun tired me out." Emelina said before she yawns which caused Gata to yawn in turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan yawn as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. Time for a good rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This then caused the trio to get under some fur like coverings and as they fell asleep, the scene fades to black… how this peace treaty would work out when it would be official is anyone's guess but one thing was sure… Ooo would see a new Goblin Kingdom soon that would surprise many.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>